Seraph: The Beginning
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: In an attempt to get Yuu back, Mika's plan was foiled and he wakes up among the humans where the Shinoa Hiragi squad welcomed him with open arms. Mika felt that he belonged with them but was guilty that he took Shinoa's place when it was his fault she was taken by the vampires. (Friendship!Family!Betrayal!Lust!) [COMPLETE!]
1. Reunion of two best friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Summary: AU. Yuu and Mika got separated on their escape and reunited years later. Mika wants Yuu to join the vampires and Yuu wants Mika to join the humans. Mika discovered that one person is holding Yuu to be with the humans and it's his goal to kill her.**

So I'd like to sum up some changes here. So Yuu and Mika still got the same background until the part where Yuu escaped and Mika got left behind and became a vampire. Yuu grew up with the humans under Guren while Mika was with Ferid (although Mika still drinks only Krul's blood). I was only able to watch season 1 of the anime and read bits and pieces of the manga from chapter 12 until chapter 14. So those are my only references and if anything goes wrong, sorry.

Yuu and Mika are best friends, yeah. Also... IF YOU ARE A YUUxMIKA shipper, please take note that THIS IS **NOT** A YUUxMIKA fanfic. So let's be clear on that.

The fic will focus on Yuu, Mika and Shinoa. Not a love triangle.

 **SERAPH: THE BEGINNING**

The world was infected with an unknown virus, there was chaos everywhere and amidst the abomination, vampires took advantage of this and started to take surviving children that weren't infected with this virus. Among them was Yuichiro Hyakuya.

It's been years since the tragedy that every one was killed by Ferid. Yuu was now part of Shinoa's squad with the mission to annihilate vampires and save people.

The small squad led by Shinoa were walking by Shinjuku, doing their casual patrols. It was the same fateful day where Yuu was about to reunite with his best friend.

"I can't believe we took this area to patrol." Kimizuki muttered.

"That's because our leader sucks not only at janken but is also cursed to have gotten this area in the simple draw lots!" Mitsuba exclaimed in irritation. The two turned to Shinoa who was walking with her head held high and her stupid grin plastered across her face.

"You're not going to apologize, are you?" Kimizuki asked.

"But this is also not a bad idea." Yoichi said in their leader's defense. "There are a lot of people here that we can save."

"And a lot of vampires we can kill!" Yuu added.

"Yes but this is also a big area where we don't know where to find anything." Mitsuba informs them, in case they were unaware. Shinoa grinned at Mitsuba, annoying the girl. She was literally not saying anything but her grin was enough to translate what was on her mind. "Quit it! There's nothing going on between me and Yuu!"

"I didn't say anything." Shinoa says with a shrug.

"Like heck you didn't!" Mitsuba shouts at her.

"Well whatever, I would ask to be transferred when the time comes. That way we don't have to worry about these kind of things." Kimizuki stated and he receives a slight punch in the gut.

"Lieutenant Colonel Guren will do worse if you were on his team." Shinoa tells him, that smile of hers still there. Kimizuki shivered as he imagined Guren beating him for no reason.

He turns away from the small leader with a frown. "You freakin' demon." he muttered.

"But is it really possible to leave a squad and go to a different squad?" Yuu asked, curious if it was possible. He likes everyone in his team but it'd be nice if he were to get a chance and be with Guren.

"When you get promoted I think." Yoiochi replied. "Or if a higher up recommends you."

"Or if I say so." Shinoa added with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I wouldn't depend on your recommendation." Yuu mumbled, remembering how she spread his score to the whole humiliated him.

"By the way, if ever a comrade were... let's say, in a pinch, what do we do?" Yoichi asked.

"Obviously we go back and save that person!" Yuu replied but Shinoa clicked her tongue. "What?"

"Guren explained this to us already but no matter what happens, we will follow what the leader commands us to do." she says. "If we're ordered to retreat, we run and no one looks back. If we're ordered to attack, then we attack we all we've got."

"Easy for you to say! You're the leader!" Yuu shouts at her and she beams at him.

"Exactly."

They stopped on their tracks when Mitsuba, who was in front, halted. Yoichi traced Mitsuba's gaze, seeing a vampire with blonde hair at a distance. "Look over there." Mitsuba says, pointing at the fellow on the other end.

Jokes aside, they all wore their serious gaze and prepared their weapons for a fight.

"Do you think he's baiting us to approach him?" Kimizuki asked, his eyes never left the vampire.

"Only one way to find out." Yuu says and took the courage to step forward. But Mitsuba grabs his arm to stop his movements.

"You're not flying solo again, you hear me?" Mitsuba reminds him and he nods. The two locked their eyes at each other for a moment when Mitsuba realized that she was still not letting Yuu's hand go. She blushed and released him from her grip and he started to approach the vampire with caution.

The girl remained blushing until then. She could feel an evil grin from behind her where Shinoa was positioned.

As Yuu got closer to the vampire, he noticed that the vampire was bleeding. _He's wounded?_ He lowered his guard a bit as he walked even closer, until the vampire lifted his face up and they caught each other's gaze. Yuu froze and so did the vampire. _Mika... No... how is it possible?_ He raised his walls again and stopped walking, wary of the Mika look-alike.

"Who are you?" he asked. But the words that came out of the vampire's words surprised him.

"Yuu?" the vampire said. "Is that...?"

"Mika?"

On the watch for Yuu and any suspicious movement from the vampire, they were getting impatient. "What's Yuu doing?" Mitsuba wondered.

"I think the area is clear." Yoichi said as he came back from his scouting with Kimizuki. "He's alone."

"And he's wounded. Yuu can kill him in one swing." Kimizuki added. But Shinoa's eyes were glued to the two boys in front. Noticing that Yuu's guard was down and the vampire seemed emotional from where she stands.

She thought that maybe the vampire was a friend of Yuu's in the past but it was impossible.

When she saw the vampire shed a tear, her suspicions were confirmed. "He's crying!" Mitsuba exclaimed. "Hey, what's up with that? Should we kill him?" she asked but her leader did not respond. "Hey Shinoa! You listening to me?" she turned to her leader to see that her eyes were still on the two. "Hey!"

"I think... he's not a bad person." she muttered, lowering her own weapon when she saw Yuu lower his.

Yuu hid his weapon and catches Mika from falling. Slowly, Yuu knelt down to place Mika's head on his lap. "Everything's okay, Mika." he says. Then he turned to his comrades. "It's okay, he's not an enemy! He's my friend!"

When Yuu turned back to Mika, the vampire gripped on his hand.

"Don't trust them, Yuu. They are deceiving you. They are using you." he says.

"It's okay Mika, they won't hurt you. They're my friends. We'll take you home and we can talk. We just need to get your wounds treated and-" but then he saw Mika's fangs. And the clothes he was wearing. He almost forgot but earlier he thought Mika was a vampire. "Mika... you..."

"This isn't your fault."

"You need blood don't you?"

Yuu's comrades joined him and Mika sat up in a hurry, glaring at the humans that he believes are using Yuu for something terrible. Just like what he was told. Yuu pulled him back from attacking though.

"Yuu, they're-!"

"It's okay, Mika. They won't hurt you." Yuu wanted to calm him down. Mika's heart was racing, his eyes studying the four humans before him. How he plans to tear them to pieces and run away with Yuu.

"Of course they would! I'm a vampire and they're humans!"

"If you're Yuu's friend from somewhere then we'd understand." Yoichi says, hoping to help the vampire trust them even just a bit.

"Yuu, please come with me." Mika turned back to Yuu, grabbing his coat. "It's too dangerous to be here. Please..."

"Mika..."

Without warning, Mika pulled Yuu close to himself and got back to his fee and not letting his friend go. Kimizuki stomped towards them to interfere with whatever the vampire was planning. With one kick from behind Kimizuki, he stumbled forward. After kicking him, Shinoa pushed Mitsuba towards Yoichi and the two collided, the space in the center was empty as a vampire smashes his fists in the ground.

Kimizuki watched Mika drag Yuu with him towards the city and gritted his teeth.

"Yuu!" he shouts.

Along with the redheaded vampire were more vampires that appeared from the shadows, surrounding them.

"W- What's going on? They weren't around earlier..." Yoichi muttered in fear. Mitsuba rolled off him and armed herself for a fight.

"Get up! It looks like that Mika person lured us in after all!" she says and Yoichi nodded at her. Mitsuba turns behind her to see Kimizuki chase after Yuu and Mika while Shinoa's back was facing hers. "Hey, order us around will you?! We're gonna attack!"

But after shouting, she realized Shinoa hadn't brought out her weapon yet and that she was just standing there.

"Shinoa!" she shouts.

"Retreat." Shinoa mumbled. Slowly facing Mitsuba. "Run as fast as you can and don't look back." she instructed.

Mitsuba saw blood drip from the injury on the side of Shinoa's head and the redheaded vampire cracking his knuckles from behind. She was seized with fear when it felt like it was the end. She was facing a life and death situation. She knew that the moment she stepped on the battlefield but the moment it's actually happening, she would realize that she doesn't want to die.

"RETREAT!" Shinoa shouts this time and Mitsuba snaps back to reality.

Yoichi grabs Mitsuba by the hand the two run off towards the layers of vampires with the fewest number.

Yuu on the other hand was resistant as Mika dragged him off the battle but Mika also won't budge. He will not let Yuu go back to the ambush.

"Let me go Mika! My friends are back there!" Yuu screamed. "Did you do this?! Did you purposely use yourself bait to ambush us?!" he shouts angrily. "HUH?!"

"You don't understand. This is a rescue mission." Mika explained to him and kept his grip on Yuu's wrist. But Yuu yanked his hand back and pushed Mika away in anger. "I am rescuing you from them!"

"You'll get my friends killed!"

"But I'M your friend!" Mika reminds him.

"You are but so are they!"

"You have can't have both Yuu! Humans and vampires will always be at each other's throats. That's why let's just run away together and let them do as they want! I offered to be bait and save you, in return to their cooperation, they can take those humans with them!"

"Like I said they are MY FRIENDS! How could you do that?!" Yuu pushes Mika away in anger and was about to run back but he sees Kimizuki panting when he finally caught up with them. "Kimizuki, where's everyone else?"

"I came to make sure you return home with us." Kimizuki tells him. "Yoichi and Mitsuba ran towards the other direction."

"And Shinoa?"

"Last I saw her she's facing a noble." Kimizuki hesitated to say. "Yuu, we were ordered to retreat. No one runs back."

"Yuu..." Mika tried to reach out to his friend.

"How could any of you not think of going back when our team captain needs help?!" back then... he remembered how helpless he and Mika were when they were against Ferid. They were so helpless that Ferid played with them for fun. And the other kids were killed in the process. Right now... there may not be a chance for Shinoa to even beat that noble even with her skills.

"We'll all die if we go back and you know it!" Kimizuki knew that of course but if they were to come back... then they'd all die. "Let's have faith in her. That arrogant little girl will not let a vampire push her around."

Yuu felt a hand touch his shoulder and he swats it away. Mika was frustrated now that Yuu doesn't seem to give in to his proposal.

"Why?! Why would you choose a life like this?! With the humans!?"

"Because I'm a human. And so are you, Mika." Yuu tells him. "If you don't want to help that's fine. But don't ever betray me or my friends again."

The moment he said that, he runs back to the battlefield with Kimizuki backing him up. Mika was left, thinking... _why? How could Yuu still choose them? Those humans? Doesn't he get it? Or did the humans brainwashed him this far to believe in them?_

 _No! It was that girl from earlier! It was her who was holding him back... isn't it?_

 _Yuu... I just wanted to... I..._


	2. Putting their differences aside

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

Yuu and Mika are best friends, yeah. Also... IF YOU ARE A YUUxMIKA shipper, please take note that THIS IS **NOT** A YUUxMIKA fanfic. So let's be clear on that. The fic will focus on Yuu, Mika and Shinoa. Not a love triangle.

 **SERAPH: THE BEGINNING 2  
** Yuu and Kimizuki ran back to the location of the battle, seeing the number of clothing left behind by deceased vampires. The two turned to each other and cautiously walked towards the crater that Crowley did earlier.

"Did they take her with them?" Kimizuki wondered since there was no body.

"Can't be. Children are the only livestock they will keep. There's no use to keep someone like her with them." Yuu speculated as he knelt down the crater, seeing blood stains scattered around it. Shinoa's blood.

"Well she's a Hiragi something isn't she? Maybe they want to make a deal of some sort." Kimizuki theorized.

"I don't think vampires are interested for a negotiation." Yuu denied his theory and Kimizuki was getting irritated now.

"Then how do you explain this?! She's not around! Did they ate her whole?!"

"She got away. That's the only explanation." yuu says firmly, believing that someone like her can escape the danger she is facing if she was bold enough to order everyone to retreat despite the situation being hopeless. He can never imagine that she'd be someone willing to sacrifice herself for others.

Mika was following them but kept his distance. Yuu knew he was around but is not talking to him.

"Let's go search for Yoichi and Mitsuba as well." Kimizuki suggested and led the way towards the direction where the two ran.

The silence was defeaning. But Mika had a feeling the team he put together did not retreat nor were they killed in action. Something was wrong. Something was wrong. But what was it? He can't put a finger to it... until it hit him.

"Yuu watch out!"

Helicopters arrived and started to shoot at them. Kimizuki dodged and rolled forward while Yuu fell backwards. Mika immediately ran towards Yuu for his defense.

"Go!" Yuu tells Kimizuki and he nodded as he ran away from them. Mika and Yuu on the other hand ran the other way as the helicopter chased them without end, firing bullets at them until they drop.

Mika leads Yuu to a tunnel and the bullets stop.

The two were panting and continued to run until they believed they were deep enough in the tunnel to be found. Yuu fell on his back, catching his breath while Mika leaned on the wall beside Yuu.

"I think we lost them." Mika says.

"Good. Because I am not running any further than this." Yuu said, still panting. "By the way Mika... if you betrayed them, you won't have a place to belong to. You should join us."

"I can't."

Yuu sits up to look at his friend. "Of course you can! I'll protect you! And my friends will also stand by you!"

"That's the point Yuu! They're not 'friends'! They're humans who deceived you to side with them and now they're making you do things!" Mika shouts at him in anger. Yuu kept saying that the humans from earlier were his friends... it was beginning to irritate him.

"No one is deceiving me Mika! The vampires are the one tricking you!"

"I'm only using them until I find you. And now that I did, I don't care about them. We can go wherever we want." Mika stated and Yuu sighed, falling back on the hard ground.

"You didn't change at all." Yuu muttered. "Think about yourself for once..." Mika was quiet as he stood up and started to walk further into the tunnel. Yuu watched him walk curiously. "Where are you going?"

"Just a short walk... to clear my head..." he replied.

"Don't go far."

As Mika reached deeper into the tunnel, he clenched his fists and stared at it. He was a vampire with nowhere to go. Yuu on the other hand found himself a 'family' he seems to care about. He was bothered how friendly they were... _it's not normal... how were they so easily willing to trust me because Yuu said I was a friend? Those kind of people... are always the worse kind._

 _It's their way of getting Yuu's trust... and I played right into their hands!_

He heard a low grunt nearby that caught his attention. He rushed to its source seeing the same girl from earlier, wrapping a bandage on her wrist.

"You." he muttered and Shinoa stared at him when she heard him come.

"Yuu's friend." she uttered when she saw him and continued to treat her wrist. And this annoyed Mika. _She's pretending that I'm no threat!_ Grabbing her uniform, he glared at her face, her eyes... then he gazed on her wrist. "I'm fine." she says and he growled in anger.

"I don't care about that!"

He grabs her wrist, sniffing the scent of blood and she pulled her hand back.

"I said I'm fine." she repeats.

"Hey Mika, there you are, I thought you got lo-" Yuu walked in and saw them talking. "Ah! Shinoa! So you _are_ alive!" he said in relief.

"Are you killing me off already?" she teased.

"N- No it's not that!" he tried to explain. "You see, Kimizuki and I were..."

But as he was explaining, Mika was observing them interact. He can see that they were close... too close in fact. Yuu was worried of her and the moment she appears he's suddenly okay now. _Yuu must've been brainwashed so deep by this person... I have to take the risk and end this... otherwise..._

He was angry that some filthy human can make Yuu smile like that. But what made him more angry was the way Yuu was expressing his concern for his fellow human. As if she was more than just a friend.

"Oh by the way what happened to your head?" he asked and reached for forehead, she grimaced when he touched her wound and he pulls back. "How did you escape the noble?"

"With my skills of course." she replied.

"I'm serious. There's no way he'd let you live like that."

"I got an opening, I attack and ran. That's all there is to it." Shinoa explained simply and Yuu was in complete disbelief. Mika however was doubting on her story. She was bitten and he knows it. There was no way she could've escaped someone like Crowley...

 _She's lying to him... just like what humans do. They lie and deceive._

"Well we should head back and find the others." Yuu suggests.

"More like reunite with them." Shinoa says. "Yoichi and Mitsuba ran towards Lieutenant Colonel Guren's checkpoint. They could be gathering reinforcements by now to search for us."

"That's good! Then we can tell them about-"

"I'm not coming with you." Mika said sternly. "Even if you try and convince me, I won't. I'm not going to side with humans or walk by her."

"Mika, you know I'm a human as well right?" Yuu tried to humor him but the blonde gritted his teeth and looks away.

"Would it be convincing if you go together to reunite with the reinforcements and I'll walk separately?" Shinoa proposed. Mika was surprised to hear it and so was Yuu, although there was an obvious relief from Mika's face.

"Whoa Shinoa, we're not splitting up! You know how dangerous it is out there! And Guren told us that's why teams are formed!" Yuu reminds her.

She chuckled in amusement and there was her annoying smirk again. Yuu did not like that look on her face. "For once you actually remembered something tactical from all those lessons. It's a miracle." she complimented.

"The heck are you talking about?!"

"I'm still not agreeing to it." Mika says to stop them from interacting further.

"Mika I'm not running away from this. We can run away all we want but we have no place to go and there will always be sides." Yuu continued to persuade his friend. "There are only two sides whether we like it or not."

When it seemed that the blonde vampire will not back down in the argument, Yuu sighed and sat down, pulling Mika to sit down with him. Shinoa followed his lead but made sure she does not invade the space between the two nor join their little circle to keep the vampire under control. If there's one person he'd listen to, that's Yuu. Mika braced himself for another speech. Yuu was persistent, and so was he.

There will only be one winner and that's if one backs down from this.

"Listen, Mika... I don't blame you for anything and I've been having nightmares about you and everyone else ever since my escape. I'd see nightmares every night and I couldn't sleep because I was scared... and all I could ever think of is to avenge you, Akane, the rest of the kids... I hated vampires and I'd kill every single one of them in my mind." he began.

Mika listened to him intently. He missed the two of them having these talks after all.

"I was alone. I'd shut myself from making new friends because I was afraid and because it was painful. But Guren, the guy who raised me, told me that there are painful things in life but there are also good ones. It just depends which one I'd look at more." Yuu continued. "Then I met the annoying Shinoa," he said with a chuckle. "And I met Yoichi, that jerk Kimizuki, Mitsuba... and many more. Little by little, they became family to me. And I'm not saying I replaced you and the others. I'm saying that I extended the Hyakuya family treatment to them."

Yuu smiled at his friend as he remembered the first time he met Mika. They welcomed him to the family and he'd push them away. The Hyakuya orphanage has this charm of treating everyone family.

Mika remembered it as well. And it was one of those memories that he'd never forget. But still... for Mika, humans are..

"These humans are filthy. They're using you." Mika argued softly. Not wanting to shout anymore.

"To fight for them?" Yuu asked and Mika nodded. "Mika, I fight and kill vampires because I hate them. If they are making me do stuff that I don't like I'd give them one heck of a fight!"

 _I guess... he's right..._

The blonde vampire smiled, he regretted to have ever doubted on his friend. It seemed that he met a family like one he met at the Hyakuya orphanage.

Although they still have a problem... "They wouldn't accept me even if I come with you. I'd be dead before I even get to speak a word with them." he points out. Not all humans are as welcoming as Yuu or this Shinoa person or his friends.

"Leave it to me!" Yuu said as he placed a fist on his chest. "I'll talk to everyone!"

"I'm really happy about this reunion but can we continue later? Time is ticking." Shinoa spoke, thinking that it was her cue to end the conversation. Mika glared at her and Yuu pats his back.

"You'll get used to her crappy talks and childish attitude soon." Yuu said.

"What did you say, Yuu?" Shinoa asked with a glare and Yuu gulped, hiding behind Mika.

"Let's get going..."

 _Everything seems alright... I guess I'll have to trust Yuu on this one, just as he trusted me back then. I'll take a leap of faith._

Mika got up and stretched a hand at Shinoa to start his first friendly interaction with the humans. Shinoa looked up at him, surprised that he'd be so easily changed by Yuu's speech. Yuu as well was caught in shock, not knowing that it'd affect Mika that fast.

"I'm Mika and I'm Yuu's family from Hyakuya. A pleasure to be your acquaintance." he says and Shinoa reached his hand and he helped her up.

"The pleasure is mine, Mika." she says with a smile.

Yuu grinned and stretched his arm towards them to ask for help to get back on his feet but the two did not offer me a hand. "Hey! What's with that? I'm so important here but none of you are willing to help me up?"


	3. A mistake cannot be undone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Hello everyone! I'd like to say that I will experiment on ships here. I'm thinking on MitsubaXYuu or MikaXMitsuba, YoichiXKrul, ChessXKimizuki and others. It's not final but I am planning to experiment. And also, I can't control it if they're OOC so I'm sorry. Another thing, I will do some changes on the virus, demon stuff and vampire stuff, alright? So if you noticed anything odd, different or weird, that's the change.**

 **Hope to hear from you guys!**

 **SERAPH: THE BEGINNING 3  
** "What's taking the reinforcements so freaking long?!" Mitsuba shouts her complaints.

"Because we're humans and not vampires." Guren tells her simply. "We can't move with incredible speed or dispatch a hundred men when you ask us to." He threw the papers in his hand towards his desk and sits down with a deep sigh. "Kimizuki got back here a couple of hours ago, exhausted, so let's wait for him, maybe he can give us leads on Yuu and Shinoa."

"It's been a day since the ambush!" Mitsuba pressed.

"I know. And chances are that they're still alive." Guren concludes. "If what you're saying about a vampire friend is true then we only have two conclusions here. First, is that they're all alive and hiding and second is that only Yuu is alive. But we both know Yuu isn't going to let his vampire friend harm Shinoa."

When he pointed out those crucial points, Mitsuba took a breather but still she couldn't stop worrying. Guren understands her concern for her comrades. But rushing n the dark without a plan would not do them any good.

"They'll be fine. I'm sure they're playing pranks on each other, waiting for us to save them." he adds, hoping to calm Mitsuba's nerves. "But we can't do it now. Those two know it as well."

O- Of course. I understand." she turns away to exit his tent and left.

Guren sighed in relief that she finally calmed down. Shinya entered minutes later with a teasing gri. "What?" Guren asked him.

"That kid, Kimizuki is awake. I'm sure he'd pay you a visit a little later as well." he teased.

"I know. And I need a darned good speech for him as well." Guren mumbled.

"These kids are growing up. Not the way they all started out either." Shinya says and Guren nodded. True that. He remembered that Shinoa and Mitsuba almost started a fight finding out being on the same team and Kimizuki and Yuu were the same thing.

"Well, we'll reunite them by tomorrow. Assuming those two are alive."

"You don't believe what you said about them being alright?"

"I want to. But if nobles are after them, then I doubt even Yuu's vampire friend can help out. And if it were truly an ambush, then I'd like to know who gave away their location. Because that was set up." Guren assumed. "If we don't do something fast, it'll be too late."

* * *

Meanwhile, the three who were still in the tunnel found themselves entering a sewer that Mika claimed is a safe way to cut a shortcut and arrive back at Shinjuku without being spotted by vampires.

They couldn't tell how long it's been since they started their walk, but they knew it was already dark outside according to the clock that Yuu and Shinoa have.

"Maybe we should rest and eat here." Mika suggests and Yuu immediately sits down. "Sorry if it was a long walk."

"It's alright Mika, I'm actually glad that we didn't have to fight vampires today." Yuu says and reached for a can in his pack to start eating. Shinoa sits on his right side while Mika sits on his left. Keeping a meter distance from each other.

"It's honestly hard to believe to hear that from you out of all people, Yuu." Shinoa stated as she brought out a chocolate to eat.

"Shut up! I just find it hard if Mika were to fight his own kin."

"It's alright Yuu. I don't have any emotional attachment to them." Mika tells him.

"Oh."

While the two humans were eating, Mika watched them eat. And this bothered Yuu. He was halfway in finishing the food in his can while Shinoa had small bites in her chocolate. The two exchanged looks before offering their food to the blonde vampire.

"Are you two idiots? I don't eat that." Mika tells them, frustrated if they were making fun of him or not.

"Right, you need blood." Yuu says and started to fold his sleeve. "Well then, go right ahead."

"I'm not drinking your blood Yuu!"

"But if you're hungry then you should!" Yuu insists.

"No." Mika rejected his offer without hesitation. Yuu pouted and grabs Shinoa's wrist, getting her by surprise.

"What if you drink her blood? She's a virgin." he stated and Shinoa blushed but yanked her arm back from him. She hits his head before massaging her wrist that he grabbed. "Hey!"

"That has nothing to do with his choice of a drink." she says. "And you are not equal with me to say the same jokes I do."

"Are you kidding? I actually stooped down to your level to say that!"

"Stoop down?" A twitch appeared in her forehead as she think about it literally.

"N- No, I didn't say anything about your height Shinoa, your height is perfect for your age!" he tried to cheer but it wasn't really the right topic to talk about.

Then again, it was annoying the blonde vampire. "Okay I'll drink Yuu's blood. But not now. I'm not particularly hungry." he spoke up, hoping to stop the conversation between them and Yuu nods. "Anyway, we should take turns on keeping watch."

"I'll take-"

"No. I'll do it." Mika says and Yuu frowns. "I don't need to sleep anyway. You two should."

When the two were fast asleep, Mika sighed and glared at the human. He told himself he'd trust her but to see the two together... he's feeling something different... as if he were... _No that can't be. They're just friends or family. It's normal for humans to interact._

 _But that close? No, no, no. It's just me._

Mika heard footsteps coming towards him. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword to prepare himself for battle, only to see Crowley.

"Crowley?"

"I found you at last." he says with a grin. "Sorry about that, she got away."

"I thought the was lying when she said she got away. It's not like you to let someone go." Mika said. He was hesitant to even talk about this. If he told Yuu he'd trust humans that he should be stopping Crowley and the rest of the team he formed to hunt the humans.

But he couldn't.

"I didn't. I just thought she'd lead me to the rest of her team." Crowley explained. "Well unfortunately, she did not join them. I guess she's not as stupid as I thought she was."

"Stop playing around!"

"Hey that's what I do. Otherwise it wouldn't be fun." the redhead replied. He wondered though, Mika was... "Why are you so mad all of the sudden? Did your retrieval failed?"

"The girl is with us. And I can't just give her away because that'd be suspicious." Mika says, wanting to win both sides. He can make it look like he isn't defending the humans and is still on the vampires' side while at the same time keep his word to Yuu and not touch the Shinoa person.

"I can beat the crap out of you and take her. Simple as that." Crowley says with a shrug.

"No. He'll come and find her." _I can't let him do this... Yuu will.._ he argued in his inner thoughts. But deep inside, if it were possible.. he will...

"Then tell him I killed her."

"I can't lie to him." Mika said as straightforward as he could.

But Crowley only smiled. "Then watch me suck the life outta her." he said as his final argument. "Not only have you gotten rid of humans without dirtying your hands, you also get the chance to be with your little boyfriend."

 _To get rid of humans without dirtying my hands... was it really possible?_

"No one's getting mad at you. We won't talk and no one would know."

"But.. the rest got away. I don't understand how this is enough price to pay for your cooperation." Mika said, suspicious of how very cooperative he was. A vampire like him is out of Mika's league. There was no way to make him do things without a price.

"Getting to play with someone who lasts more than a day is good enough for me." Crowley replied. "Most of my playmates would die before I get to do anything. This one's different. So I think she's enough to get me distracted while you make a run for it."

 _It was really possible. But how could I...?_

 _Can I really do it? I... I already have Yuu... everything is okay between us, I..._

Then again, he and Yuu were different. No matter how he look at the situation, that human will always be in the way...

"This never happened." Mika says sounding angry and leaves. _He wanted to do it but he couldn't... not if it were to betray Yuu._

Crowley took it as a go sign and smirked.

* * *

Mika arrived beside Shinoa, slightly shaking her awake. The girl opened her eyes to see Mika close to her face. "I need help." he says and Shinoa glanced over at sleeping Yuu. "I don't want to worry him."

"Wo-" he places a finger on her mouth to keep her from talking.

"Please." he pleaded and she removes his finger and nodded.

The blonde vampire leads her away from their resting spot. Far enough to keep their voices from being heard and far enough for Yuu or anyone else to witness what he was about to do. Whether it was a mistake or not, it was going to happen. He will let it happen.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Yuu has been a kind person to me and... and I made a mistake. And..."

"Wait, you're not taking it seriously to go after my virgin blood are you?" the girl said as a joke but Mika took it seriously as he blushed and hops away from her, shaking his head. Shinoa raised a brow on his red cheeks. "You're definitely a spawn of Yuu."

"I'm not!"

"He's kidding you know?"

"So you're not a virgin?" he asked and Shinoa threw a pebble at him.

"Why are you still on about that?!"

"I- It was the last thing on my mind." he said with a low voice. Shinoa sighed and brought her composure back as she slowly walked closer to the vampire. It wasn't everyday she gets to talk to one like a normal person would nor would she be this close to someone unarmed. "I..."

"I meant about you drinking my blood. He knew that you wouldn't want my filthy blood so if he suggests that you'd go on and say you'd drink his." she says and Mika realized it just now.

"Crap that actually worked on me..." he muttered in disbelief.

Shinoa grinned at him. He was like Yuu after all, putting the vampire part aside. "Well I guess Yuu is smarter than someone after all." she teased.

"I am definitely NOT below him!" Mika shouts at her but he paused to realize something.

 _S- She's actually really like this... it's not because she and Yuu are close than me and Yuu are... she just does this to everyone..._

He stared at the girl who stared back at him.

 _I made a mistake._

"Listen, I..."

Without warning, the redheaded vampire dashed towards Mika, grabbing his hair and smashing his face onto the wall.

 _NO! Crowley!_

Crowley did not give time for Shinoa to get her weapon. Since their guard were down the whole time, it was easy for him to attack her with his super strength and incredible speed.

 _I- I can't... move..._

With one hit, the girl flew further into the dark. Breaking a bone or two. Crowley could never tell. But he knows she survived it. He made sure to control his strength after all. He wouldn't want to have killed her off already.

"Well it was a fun talk but I was getting impatient." Crowley says and Mika fell from the wall, leaving a huge crack.

"Crowley, please, I take it back."

"Take it back?" the vampire said with a laugh. "Did you suddenly fall in love with her?"

"I was wrong about her!"

"Hmm, let me think about it... oh perhaps after I fulfill my end of the bargain and let you watch me suck the life out of her!"

"NO!"

 _It was a mistake...! Please! I don't want Yuu to...! Just like before...I don't want him to have those nightmares anymore... I don't want him to focus on revenge... I just want him to see the good things!_

Crowley gets back with Shinoa being dragged by him. He threw her beside him and Mika crawls to see if she were alive.

"Hey, are you-?" Mika wasn't able to ask anything as Crowley pulls him by the leg and threw him towards the same dent as earlier, choking him.

"Mika!"

Mika struggled from Crowley's strong grip. Crowley snickered and leaned closer to his ear. "Don't take this personally, but I had to make sure you don't come out as a bad guy... after all, I am a man of my word."

Breaking his legs, he leaves Mika stuck in between the walls, making sure his face watching the scene before him.

Shinoa was trying to move her broken arm and Crowley pins her down, covering her mouth with his left hand. "Let's make our short time together worthwhile. Shall we?"


	4. Do I belong with humans?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Reminder: This fic is Rated M. So anything bad that happens, please read at your own risk.**

 **SERAPH: THE BEGINNING 4  
** "Is he going to be alright?! GUREN! Is he going to be alright?! PLEASE TELL ME!"

 _What's going on? Where am I?_

"MIKA! PLEASE HOLD ON! Don't leave me!"

 _Yuu...?_

"He's going to be alright, Yuu. Just calm down. We won't hurt him.

 _I don't understand... how did I get here? I..._

"Don't worry Mika, I'll be right here... I'll be here protecting you, Mika. Please don't leave me.

 _Yuu... I have to tell you something first! I...!_

* * *

Shinoa was trying to move her broken arm and Crowley pins her down, covering her mouth with his left hand. "Let's make our short time together worthwhile. Shall we?"

Mika and Shinoa caught each other's gaze. Mika could see that she was crying for help. She struggledand squirmed underneath him but it was pointless with his current power and her current condition. Tears literally poured out of her eyes as Crowley's fangs dug through her skin, her neck was marked by him.

 _I'm sorry! I made a mistake..!_

He wanted to help... if only he could take back what he did...

The redheaded vampire drank as much blood as he pleased before licking on the blood dripping from his lips and licking on the blood dripping from her neck. "This is... amazing. Your blood is different from the others... why is that?"

He did not remove his hand from her mouth though.

"You won't tell me even if I ask politely, right?" he says. "That's even more interesting! I can get the information out of you!"

"Crowley stop!"

Crowley turned to Mika with a grin. A grin similar to one Ferid would show. "I'm taking this one with me. Back with Ferid."

* * *

 _That's right, I... I let Crowley take that human away..._

 _I got what I wanted in exchange of another human. One that Yuu cares about..._

"Mika, you're finally awake!" Yuu said in relief when he saw that Mika was awake. Mika looked around, seeing that everything was unknown to him. The room was white, the curtains covered the window, he was in a hospital bed, he guessed. "You're alright, you're safe."

"You convinced them?" he asked, blinking.

"Of course. I promised didn't I?" Yuu said smiling.

"Yuu..."

"Hey don't cry! I promised you didn't I?"

"But I was on watch and that human-!"

"It's okay Mika." Yuu said calmly and Mika was confused. Did something happened when he lost consciousness? Did the reinforcements arrived and rescue them, fighting Crowley and killing him? "You did your best. That vampire who took Shinoa is probably the same noble who she fought head on." he said. "She probably pissed him off on their fight so he was so hung with getting her."

 _No that's not it!_

"Wait, _took_?" But their deal was...

"That's the only explanation since her body wasn't around." Yuu informs him. "Don't worry she'll be fine!"

"I- Idiot! I'm the one who should be telling you that! Isn't she someone you referred to as 'family'?!" Mika could not understand. Yuu was acting like he was fine with it when he couldn't accept the fact to even leave them. Did he change over time?

Yuu didn't say a word but Mika saw that he was fighting some tears.

"I'm sorry."

"I- I've been arguing with Guren for the past two days to rescue her. But with my current strength and her unknown location... he wouldn't let me. Instead, he made me realize that I should be here for you."

"Yuu..."

"We'll get her back but for now, I want you to feel like you're home with us. It doesn't matter if you're a vampire or not."

While the two were having a serious talk, Mika heard a knock on the door and he was alerted that another HUMAN was about to enter the room. His fangs appeared as he growled at the person who opened it. Yuu turned his attention to Mitsuba who opened it slowly.

"Wow, you knocked today Mitsuba! What's wrong?" Yuu says.

"I- I was worried... and..."

"You wanted to meet Mika, right?" Yuu guessed and Mitsuba nodded shyly. Yuu turned to Mika who pouted in defeat. One way or another, he will meet these guys. "Come on in! This is Mika, my friend and family!"

When Mitsuba entered, Yoichi and Kimizuki were right behind her.

"T- There's three of them!" Mika panicked. How was he supposed to act?

"Relax, it's just Yoichi and Kimizuki. They're also nice people." Yuu assured him, a hand on Mika's shoulder to make him feel at ease. Mika took a breather and faced the humans as calm as he could.

"So you're Yuu's friend. I'm glad you aren't anything like him." Kimizuki commented.

"What's that supposed to mean you jerk?!" Yuu blurts.

"Thank you for protecting Yuu." Yoichi says with a smile. "We didn't get to meet you officially last time. But I'm Yoichi Saotome. I'm Yuu's friend like you are."

"Just call me Kimizuki."

"Mitsuba!" the girl interjected.

"I- I'm Mikaela. But Mika is fine." the vampire rode along with their greetings.

"You're quite a handsome fellow, aren't you?" Mitsuba stated and Mika blushed, looking away to hide his cheeks. The rest of the boys gave Mitsuba an evil grin. "T- That's not what I meant!"

"I never knew you had such tastes, Mitsuba." Yuu began.

Kimizuki leaned closer to Yuu to join his little fun. "And to think that she'd be head over heels over someone completely different..."

Yuu nodded at him and whispered back, "I know right?"

"Would you two stop that?! I'm just complimenting him!" Mitsuba shouts at them angrily but her face was beet red as she did so. Yuu and Kimizuki chuckled evilly when they saw her expression. "Quit it!"

Mitsuba turns to Yoichi who was just smiling at the scene before him. _Yoichi, it's not what you think!_

Mika on the other hand observed them, noticing that these humans were no different from how Yuu interacts with the Shinoa person he met. Yuu teases them and laughs with them and interacts with them like he does with his family; He's happy.

"If Shinoa were here, she'd beat the crap out of you two and you know it!" Mitsuba exclaimed. The two shivered remembering what she did to them when they burst out laughing because of her height that she can't drive.

The fun momentarily dissipated when they realized that the person they were talking about, was not with them.

The blonde vampire was worried that every time they bring her up they'd be sad. Mika doesn't want him to be sad. And it was his fault after all... because of that mistake that he did...

"Yuu.. when do we start the rescue mission?" he asks and Yuu smiles again.

"Let's talk to Guren right now!"

* * *

Guren was at the meeting with a bored expression, yawning repeatedly while Kureto Hiragi spoke.

"...which is why I think the invasion in Nagoya is the best course of action at the moment." Kureto finished and with perfect timing, Guren pretended to have been attentive and listening to him, even if it was obvious he wasn't.

"Guren, what do you think?"

"I think that Shinjuku should be double checked." Guren proposed instead. "Nagoya is too much for us to take, considering that there are more nobles there than Shinjuku."

"We know that. That's why if we choose to attack and annihilate the more nobles, we'll make them fear us and back off for a while."

"I don't see the point in checking Shinjuku when we already wiped that place clean of nobles." Seishiro debated. "If this is about the request to find one of your soldiers then that's way out of context. Because our goal here is not to save soldiers. We're here to annihilate vampires."

"Lieutenant Colonel Guren, it's about time we focus on the real job here. We need to cut down as much vampires as we can. We are not growing our population everyday. It takes years to raise another platoon while vampires just maintains their life." Tenri spoke. "We value a soldier's life but the moment you wore that uniform, you know the risks when in the field."

"I know, we die at anytime." Guren says and leaned back his seat to relax. "I never said anything about rescuing a soldier. But since you brought it up, I'd like to ask why you're calm about this."

"The Hiragi has been the lead for generations. That's because we know the risks and we make necessary sacrifices for victory." Tenri tells him. "Anyone not interested in power or to lead an army, has no right to be even called a Hiragi."

Guren said nothing more and kept quiet while they proceeded with planning their attack on Nagoya.

 _I'm sorry Yuu, this is just not possible._

* * *

After the meeting, the Shinoa squad were waiting for Guren right outside the building.

When they saw Guren exit the building, they approach him quickly while Mika was following behind. He was given new clothes, casual shirt and trousers so he'd blend along with them.

"How did it go?" they asked.

"We're going to Nagoya to annihilate the nobles there. You'll be informed of your specific tasks soon." Guren's reply and walked passed them. But Yuu ran to block his path. "What?"

"We're not talking about the stupid meeting! I mean, we're going to rescue Shinoa right?"

"No."

"But it's been four days! She could be dead by now!" Mitsuba reminds him.

"Exactly. It's been _that_ long. It's easy to conclude she's dead so we're moving on with the mission." Guren says.

"That's it? They'll dispatch a great soldier just like that!" Yuu couldn't give up. He can't agree with it. "We risk our lives out there! And when we need help, you guys will just abandon us?! We're family, aren't we?!"

"Yuu..."

Mika did not join their conversation but he listened... after all, despite them being nice and welcoming to him, he wanted to be sure that these humans are worthy of his trust and wothy of being called Yuu's friend. Family.

Guren beamed at Yuu and pats his head. "Of course we're not abandoning her." he says. "Right now my squad is scouting Shinjuku secretly. But I need you guys to stay calm while I figure out our next move, alright?"

Yuu and the others started to smile again when they heard it.

His lies.

"We'll do our best!"

"For now, I'll need you guys to train." he added and Yuu slams his fist into his chest.

"Count on it!"

"Train with your friend too." he eyed Mika who was behind them. Mika did not expect to catch Guren's attention. The two caught each other's gaze for a moment and Guren just smiled at him. "Temporarily, I'll merge you with another squad when we do missions. For now, Yoichi will lead this squad with your vampire friend being a member as well."

"His name is Mika." Yuu says.

"Oh Mika then."

"But... even if I'm leader... can we still call this Shinoa Hiragi Squad?" Yoichi asked. Guren paused, not expecting something like that at all.

Yuu and the others were caught in surprise but they were not hoping to replace the name of their squad, believing that their rightful leader will return soon. They turned to Guren who took a few moments to regain his composure.

"Of course." he replied with a smile.

The kids left and Guren sighed in relief. They wouldn't buy such lies but it seems that they chose to trust him.

 _The task you're asking is impossible. But if you believe in her that much, then I guess I'll have to do so too._


	5. Getting along with Mitsuba

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Reminder: This fic is Rated M. So anything bad that happens, please read at your own risk.**

 **SERAPH: THE BEGINNING 5  
** Guren was in his room, looking up the ceiling with Mahiru right beside him. He was contemplating on what to do, given the circumstances, it was hard for him to make a call, not knowing which is the right thing to do and how much risk he'd be willing to risk.

Shinya enters the room without knocking.

"I've got news." Shinya tells him before Guren sends him a punch or a kick. "Shinoa will be taken to Nagoya."

"So she's still alive after all." Guren said with a big sigh of relief. Mahiru who was beside him, hopped off the bed and disappeared. "You didn't have the opening to do anything?" he asked as he sat up.

"No. She's surrounded by nobles." Shinya replied with a serious tone.

"What? They treating her like a special pet or something?"

"I don't know. But it seems that Crowley Eusford is the one who captured her since she is walking beside him."

Guren blinked in confusion. "She's _walking_ beside a vampire? Willingly or what? Give me details darn it."

"She's not bound by anything but she is wearing a cloak covering her whole body. Her head was down in shame, I believe. I don't think she's walking side by side with them because she betrayed us. If she's surrounded by the big shot progenitors then she'd die if she doesn't cooperate."

"True. But what exactly is she cooperating for?"

Shinya shrugged. He wasn't able to understand that much from where he was. "I doubt she also said anything yet since a Hiragi is trained not to speak even if tortured. They probably started the torture since they are hiding her body."

"Which of them saw you?"

"Ferid Bathory." Shinya replied and Guren nodded and began to think of putting the pieces together. "Our only chance now is to take her once she's in Nagoya. If we fail to do that even there, then I'm afraid she's done for."

"Yes but the attack on Nagoya will be done two weeks from now." Guren informs him.

"Kureto is leading the army?"

"He's calling the shots here." Guren says. "And he's still gathering his troops. He wants to launch an all-out war with them so expect a long battle."

"If that's the case then those kids have enough time to train, right?"

"Yes. Let's hope she holds up on the other side." Guren said, worried. But Shinya grinned at him.

"Come on! Lighten up! I'm sure she's trying her best because she wants to later give you a good smacking for rescuing her quite late." Shinya tried to cheer him up. The situation was impossible. But they will try to believe it isn't.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Shinoa squad were still doing their training. They've been beaten several times over by Narumi's squad. A score of 0-3 since this morning. Even with Mika on their side, they couldn't even lay a hand on the Narumi Makoto Squad.

"DARN!" Yuu threw his fists on the ground. "One more!"

"It's almost lunch. Give us a break." Narumi teased.

"I'm not giving up!"

"But your teammates are tired already." Narumi cocked his head at the panting Mitsuba, the tired Yoichi and Kimizuki who was wiping the blood off his mouth. "We'll see you again after lunch."

When Narumi and his squad walked away, Mika walked towards Yuu to help him up.

"This isn't fair... why aren't we winning?" Yuu muttered and did not reach for the hand MIka offered. Mika sighed and sat beside him instead.

"It only means we got a lot to learn." Mika tells him.

"Yeah I guess so."

"I'm sorry guys! My calls were always wrong and stupid!" Yoichi began to apologize and wiped the tears off his face. "I- I'll try my best on our next battle! I'm so sorry!" everyone turned to him.

"It's not your fault Yoichi. We're just really weak." Kimizuki said in defeat. He fell on the ground to rest his legs. "I'm not fast enough to cover for you or Mitsuba."

"I- I always break formation. I'm sorry." Mitsuba added, not wanting to dump all the blame on them.

"Well you're the only girl..." Kimizuki commented and Mitsuba growled at him.

"What was that?!"

"Maybe we're all just hungry." Yuu tells them, forcing a smile. The three did not buy his smile and squinted at him.

"You're twice more pissed than we are, Yuu." the three said in unison and Yuu's forced smile quickly turned into an angry expression.

Yuu began to shout his complaints about how slow he was, how weak his attacks were, how easily their defenses were destroyed, how fast the battle is, how quickly Narumi's squad would take the offenses out, it was all unfair... he screamed at the top of his lungs to vent out his frustrations.

The three watched him being Yuu. It was typical of him to do as he just did.

Mika on the other hand was still adjusting, but he was able to get the gist of how things are. And it bothered him all the more.

"Oh screw this, lunch it is!" Yuu finally decided and the three were glad.

"Let's eat then!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

That night, they had 10 defeats and 0 wins. Either way, Yuu was out cold in his room, tired from the day's training. They still haven't heard from Guren so they focused on what they were told to do.

Mika was outside his room, looking up at the moon. Thinking.

 _So this Shinoa person is their leader. And she makes the call for the team just like how she made a call not to attack me back then... the is not only close with Yuu but also with the rest of her team. They badmouth her at times but they actually miss her. Yoichi, the guy who was assigned as temporary leader is timid and somehow fragile and yet he holds such power._

 _I could not imagine how someone like him has even a high aptitude either. His calmer than Yuu and that Kimizuki guy... and he cries easily like Yuu does. No wonder they get along at times. Kimizuki on the other hand is strong like Yuu is. He'd get along easy with Yuu when teasing Mitsuba while Yoichi seldom joins them to so. Kimizuki is relied on to fight in close combat unlike Yoichi who is a long-range type._

 _He doesn't say much about himself but he and Yuu are in sync in battles. Lastly, that Mitsuba girl. She doesn't proudly say her surname for some reason and is a real tsundere... she gets mad then shies away then apologizes then shouts... I don't get it at all._

 _She's a nice girl nonetheless. She's loud like Yuu is, which is probably their common trait._

"Oh Mika, what are you doing here?"

Mika was startled to hear Mitsuba's voice from behind him. In reflex, he turns to her with a pen in hand, pointing at her. Mitsuba was stunned with his sudden reflex, pausing as she stared at the pen pointed in her neck.

The blonde vampire was nervous to what he's done. He wanted to make peace with them but he couldn't help being wary like this.

MItsuba just laughed at his reflex and he pulls the pen away.

"S- Sorry, you just scared me for a moment there." She explains the cause of her laughter and Mika was deeply relieved that he didn't cause any enemies on his fifth day. "What are you doing here alone? I- Is it because vampires don't sleep?"

"I uh... I was just..." he wasn't sure if he should say. So he pressed his lips together.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"R- Right sorry if I'm suddenly asking things." Mitsuba says, thinking that maybe Mika was still not open with her and was just acting like he's okay with humans in front of Yuu. Mika understood that reaction of hers.

"No that's not it!"

"Huh?"

"I... I'm afraid of what I might do to Yuu." he finally managed to say. He wants to trust her and maybe taking the first step like he did with Shinoa will be the best way to earn her trust as well.

"You're not going to hurt him. He trusts you and you love him." Mitsuba says with a gentle voice. Mika blushed at this.

"L- Love?"

"As family." she supplemented. "And when you love someone... you can never bring yourself to hurt him." She noticed that Mika fell silent and she panicked that she may have said something wrong or out of line. "I- I mean...!"

"Thanks." the vampire muttered.

Mitsuba noticed that his hands were shaking. He looked like he was terrified of something. "Is there something else bothering you?" Thinking about it, she remembered he didn't eat with them earlier... "Wait! Did you mean by hurt Yuu is.. to drink his blood?"

When she hit the bullseye, Mika backs away from Mitsuba, wary of what he might do to her by accident.

"I- I don't plan to hurt you. I'm completely harmless tonight." she tells him to put him at ease and she mentally slapped herself for saying that.

"It's not that. I... I might hurt you instead... I don't want to drink human blood. Especially Yuu's."

"Is there some kind of effect on him when you do that?" Mitsuba asked in curiosity. Although she bit her lip, thinking that she was asking waaaay too many questions that may annoy the vampire.

"The venom I have will give him nightmares at night and illusions in the morning. I- I haven't drank anyone's blood yet so I'm not sure how it works... that's just what I hear from the others." he said shyly. But he thought it was being too weak for him to be shy in front of a human. So he changed his expression and put up a brave face.

"If you're hungry then drink mine." Mitsuba suggests and Mika's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I- I mean if you're okay with it of course." she added with a stutter.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? You'll have nightmares! And I don't know what else my venom does!" he reminds her if she weren't listening. _Humans are crazy!_

"I had them with or without your venom. So I'll be fine." she encouraged him.

"Why are you willing to do something like this?" _for someone like me?_ He asked and slowly closed the distance between them.

"Yuu was able to calm down because you're around. Kimizuki and Yoichi are doing their best to be calm about this as well. And they make Yuu happy. I... I'm the only one who couldn't do what they do. The least I can do is make sure Yuu's friend stays beside him without being afraid of being with him."

 _This girl..._

"If you drink my blood you can sleep in peace tonight, right?" she continued. "So go on and make it fast. I want to have a midnight snack when I decided to walk by the hallway, you know?"

 _Humans really are crazy... but they've proven to me time and time again that I'm wrong about them._

"Thank you, Mitsuba."

The vampire cupped her cheek and leaned his head down her neck, loosening her blouse to see her bare shoulders. His hand slid down to her back while his other hand was at the back of her head. Mika slowly and gently pressed his fangs to her neck, her blood pouring and him drinking the red liquid.

Mitsuba felt the pain of it but later as he sucked on her blood, it felt like a needle collecting her blood. Her mind went blank for a moment before her nightmares returned to her. They were long gone after she met Yuu but now they're returning to her.

Her heart began to beat in a faster pace, she was scared. She was trembling. She gripped on Mika's shirt as she watched her comrades die over and over again.

She felt another tingly feeling on her shoulder this time. Her whole body froze like a rock but she can feel something gushing out of her, in her shoulder... she let out a soft squeak when her body began to shake this time. Her legs trembled. She was about to fall any moment now. She couldn't stand on her own. She clutched all the more to Mika's shirt.

What was happening to her? She couldn't explain. Her whole body was not working properly. Her body wasn't listening to what she wants it to do.

Everything was about to fade to black when she heard a voice call her name.

"Mitsuba!"

Immediately she snapped back to reality, seeing that she was in Mika's arms.

"Y- You're alive..." the vampire wanted to hug her but he didn't. "I'm sorry! I- I couldn't control myself and-!"

Mitsuba smiled at him and kept him from stuttering further. "How was it? My blood?" she asked.

"I- It's the best one I've decided." he lied. But Mitsuba knew that. He did say that he haven't drank human blood before. She slowly sat up and Mika made sure she doesn't suddenly fall down and helped her up. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm glad everything went well." she tells him.

"But didn't you...?"

"The nightmares I saw weren't anything new." she tells him, hoping to erase the worries in his eyes right now. "So it's alright." When she saw that Mika was relieved, she was happy. "Well, have a good night's sleep. I've got a snack to take!"

"Uhm... is it okay if I accompany you?"

Mika couldn't hide the fact that he was blushing but Mitsuba pretended not to see.

"That'd be great. Thank you."


	6. Humans and vampire being a team

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Reminder: This fic is Rated M. So anything bad that happens, please read at your own risk.**

 **SERAPH: THE BEGINNING 6  
** A week has passed since they began their training. Guren was still not showing up or telling them anything so Yuu and the gang are now suspicious of Guren. They decided to skip their hopeless battle with Narumi and snuck to the building where they were sure Guren's room was located.

Yuu took the lead until they arrived at Guren's door, seeing Shinya on the opposite of the hallway.

They smiled at each other, although Yuu and the rest of the squad were nervous. Shinya gestured that they just knock on the door and they were relieved he was a nice guy. Mika rolled his eyes at the four but followed them nonetheless.

Yuu knocked repeatedly and as loud as he could to annoy Guren.

They heard Guren shout on the other side but Yuu continued to slam his fists on the door. Kimizuki and Mitsuba pulls him back before he completely pisses off Guren and have him punish them later.

When Guren opens the door, Yuu and the other kids hid behind Shinya who was smiling innocently at Guren.

"The heck is wrong with you?!"

Guren slams the door shut to change his clothes but it was too late. It was already embedded in their minds that he wears pink boxers with a white puppy pattern on it. And he sleeps topless. Mitsuba was one who couldn't hide the dark red face of hers after seeing that.

Later, they find themselves back at the field in a squat position with an angry Guren. They were lined up together with Shinya beside Mika.

"W- Why am I being punished as well again?" Shinya asked with a smile.

"Because you led them to my room!" Guren shouts at him.

"W- We won't tell anyone we swear!" Yuu tried to negotiate.

"Please make it stop! My legs are tired!" Yoichi cried, his legs were shaking, his arms in a diagonal, since he couldn't maintain it. Mitsuba was beside him and she noticed that he'd get punished if he continues to do it terribly.

"You can do it Yoichi!" she tried to cheer him up.

"I- I'm trying!"

"You're so calm for someone who saw a guy's..." Kimizuki wanted to tease but he couldn't really say anything since Guren was staring daggers at him. "I didn't say anything I swear!"

"I wanted to forget it so please don't remind me! It's a nightmare!"

When Mitsuba mentioned it, Mika was worried. He haven't drank anyone's blood but hers recently. She doesn't complain of nightmares or doesn't seem to have his venom affect her in any way just as she said. Or was she just good in hiding it?

"Guren, it's your fault you know? You left them hanging..." Shinya reminds him that he did not show up to them after that.

Guren released a sigh. They're even.

* * *

He decided to tell them the truth. The half truth, that is. They all gathered outside of the city to talk. Shinya was lookout while Guren talks with the kids about the mission and their current stand on it.

"Currently we don't know anything of Shinoa's condition. But we do know that another week from now she will be transported to Nagoya." Guren tells them.

"How sure are you that she will be transported to Nagoya?" Mitsuba asked.

"I have sources, okay?"

"What if you're just saying that to make us focus on the mission?" Yuu questioned, he does not believe it's just a coincidence. There's something that he was keeping. He doesn't know but he can sense it.

Mika just listened to their conversation. He's not left out because they welcome him to the team.

"How about you trust your senior, huh?" Guren tells Yuu after hitting his head. "The vampire called Crowley Eusford is the one keeping her. So far she's alive. That's all we know."

When Mika heard his name, his heart began to beat rapidly in panic. If they were to know the truth, they'd hate him. He kept his poker face on to keep them from being suspicious of him. And he made the right call since they'd all ask him about Crowley.

"Hey Mika, who is that guy?" Yuu asked.

"He is the Thirteenth Progenitor. I believe he is under Ferid's command." Mika replied as casually as he can.

"A noble..." Yoichi muttered.

"Then let's ambush him and kill him." Yuu said simply with a grin and Guren ends up hitting him in the head again. "Hey! I was serious!"

"Killing a noble is not that easy. Lives are at stake here, you know?" Guren reminds him. "Plus he won't be alone. In Nagoya there are other nobles that we have to kill otherwise we're at a critical condition."

"He also has aids with him. Two of them. Consider them as strong as Crowley is." Mika added to further remove suspicion of him. Even if no one is really suspicious of him except Guren.

"I guess we really have to cooperate with the attack on Nagoya..."

"It's the only option." Kimizuki says.

"Glad to know you're all on board with this then!" Guren says, this time he's the one smiling and they're the one frowning. "What? I'm not allowed to smile?"

"Tell us what to do then. Other than train."

* * *

Later, they spent their morning with figuring out a good formation in battle. They've given a serious thought in this and yet the names for their formation and the formation itself was rejected when they lost horribly against Narumi's squad. Repeatedly.

Butterfly Formation. Rolling Pin Formation. Wave A Formation...

"Man! I've come up with the best names but it keeps backfiring on me!" Yuu complains as he erased another awesome name he thought.

The squad were in the field sitting down the grass, forming a circle where in between them were ripped pages from their notebook of all the rejected formations and strategies they thought of.

All of them had pens and notebooks in hand.

"I still think the names you give are weird." Kimizuki commented.

"Says the one who wrote 'the Shiho Formation!'"

"I think Mika's formations are good though." Yoichi decided to speak up as temporary leader. He knew that Shinoa would tolerate their banter but she'd also maintain the playtime to a minimum of she were serious.

"Yeah I think so too." Mitsuba agreed. "Although I think the flaws in there is because he doesn't know much about us."

"Then let's tell Mika everything about us!" Yuu said excitedly. "I can share all the skills that I know too!"

"That's actually a great idea Yuu! Not bad!"

"He he..."

"I guess I'll start." Kimizuki said. "My Cursed Gear is Kiseki O. It's a connected twin sword. My special ability would be the Devil's Coffin wherein whoever hears me count from 1 to 9 will be swallowed by the coffin by force."

"You never used that when we fight Narumi though..." Yuu says when he noticed.

"That's because 9 seconds is too long to count. And I never have that much opening to begin with." Kimizuki replied. "You can rely on me to fight on the front lines though."

"Me too!" Yuu raised a hand. "I will be your vanguard! My Cursed Gear is Asuramaru. I can materialize floating swords and control them using Asuramaru's power."

"Mine is Gekkoin." Yoichi spoke shyly. "It's purely just me firing arrows from a distance. Nothing special."

"Of course it's special Yoichi! You can fire it accurately!" Mitsuba complimented him and he blushes. Yuu and Kimizuki were noticing the hints she's been dropping for Yoichi ever since they escaped the Shinjuku Ambush.

"Well since you talk much, what about you then?" Yuu teased.

"Tenjiryu is a giant battle axe. You can count on me in mid range combat but I can also do close combat if needed." Mitsuba replies. "I can spawn multiple demons at once. They can attack altogether but the damage done is not that great. So mostly you can rely it for decoys."

"And mine is a first class vampire sword." Mika said to be fair with them. "Every time the sword drinks my blood, I can power in return."

"Hmm... now that we have each other's abilities, we should start thinking of new formations!" Yuu proposed.

"That fast?" Mitsuba muttered.

Yoichi took his pen and started to draw. "But that's a good idea. We know each other's abilities before but now that we talked about it, we finally understood each other's powers and skills." he says and finished his drawing, showing it to them. "Wave Formation B."

"Yoichi, please be honest with us and how many wave formations are you thinking about?" Yuu and Kimizuki mumbled.

"That's still great, it's like an improvised version of the first wave formation. If Wave Formation A got messed up, we can shift to B." Mitsuba supported Yoichi and this time, Yuu and Kimizuki can verify that she has a thing for him.

Grinning mischievously, Yuu drew his own formation idea. "Say Mitsuba, I noticed something odd about you today..."

"S- Shut up Yuu!"

"I did something!" Kimizuki exclaimed and showed them a new formation he had in mind. "The Kimizuki Formation!"

The four criticized his drawing with narrowed eyes. "Can you not always name your formation with your name? It makes it suck." Yuu complained.

"I don't hear any good ones from you either!"

Yuu smirked and folded his notebook, showing them his latest masterpiece. "I have this! The Falls Formation!" he bragged. "This time, I'm not the star so you have nothing to complain about."

"It has too many flaws." Mitsuba points out.

"And too many open areas. Mitsuba is the first to die there." Kimizuki said and Mitsuba glared at him.

"I have an idea if it's alright." Mika said and showed them his work.

"Wow that might actually be a good idea." Yoichi agreed. "So what do we call it?"

"I still haven't thought of that."

"How about Family Formation?" Yuu suggested and they stare at him for a moment. But thinking about it, it may also not be a bad name for the formation.

"Family Formation it is!" they say in unison and Mika smiled at them.

They continued thinking of more strategies the whole day. And Mika could not contain the joy he felt when he was with them. To smile and laugh with them, to talk with them like he was still a human... it was a feeling that he will remember for the rest of his life.

Spending countless hours criticizing each other's suggestions, improvising their tactics, teasing each other. They didn't even notice the time until it was dark already.

"Tomorrow, we're ready to face Narumi Squad!"

"YEAH!"


	7. Shinoa Hiragi Squad Formations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **SERAPH: THE BEGINNING 7  
** "Hey Guren." Shinya greets Guren who was drinking coffee at the lobby.

"I hope you're not here to spoil the kids like you did last time." Guren said, still holding a grudge on him when he thought that Shinya brought the kids to his room. Shinya just smiled at him though.

"Something even better."

"Really?"

"It's best that you see for yourself."

* * *

Yoichi is running and leading the squad at the front, his bow pointed at Rika Inoue who was at the front of Narumi's squad. Behind Yoichi is Mitsuba and Mika at the end of their line. Yuu and Kimizuki were on both sides of Mitsuba.

"Whatever sort of intimidation they are doing, don't fall for it!" Narumi instructs his team.

"Yes sir!"

As soon as Yoichi fired his shot, Rika dodged it with an obvious confused expression since a long-range fighter should be somewhere at a distance and not at the front. But whether she dodges right or left, Yuu and Kimizuki would be waiting for her and take her out. Behind Rika, Yayoi and Taro made sure to cover her back. Rika dodged to the right where Kimizuki was, Yuu ran straight ahead to keep Yayoi and Taro from covering Rika's back. Narumi saw this and rushed passed Yuu to target Yoichi, the squad leader, only to be intercepted by Mitsuba's decoys and blocking his path of Yoichi.

"Sword Formation!" Yoichi shouts.

Rika on the other hand fought head on against Kimizuki. Akahebi wanted to help her but it's his goal to protect Narumi from the opposing team's plan so he ran from the back, passing by Yuu, Yayoi and Taro to join Narumi.

Narumi and Akahebi successfully passed by Mitsuba's demons but Yoichi was already far off and now Mika and Mitsuba duo runs directly at Narumi to cross him off the list. Akahebi was alert that his team leader was the target so he ran for Narumi's defense.

"Narumi!"

"Stand back!" Narumi shouts at Akahebi who was grazed by Yoichi's arrow.

Falling to the side, Yoichi fired another shot and purposely missed Akahebi's face to indicate that he's out of the battle. Meanwhile, Yuu had just finished knocking out Yayoi and is now back to back fighting with Kimizuki against Taro and Rika.

"Do you think it's time for Shiho Formation?" Yuu asked Kimizuki who was behind him.

"Heh, you suddenly like the idea?"

"Just because it seems like the good call right now."

The two kept their eyes on their opponents while at the same time being alert for Yoichi, Mika or Mitsuba's instructions. Narumi was not pressured by the loss of his two teammates. Even if he had to admit it was the first time that Shinoa Hiragi Squad were actually able to knock down some of his teammates for once.

Yoichi fired a shot in between Yuu, Kimizuki and Taro, Rika. Of course it caught the attention of the four, or well, Taro and Rika.

The moment Taro and Rika turned to the source of the arrow, Yuu and Kimizuki made their move and dashed towards the opposing pair. "Shiho Formation!" Kimizuki shouted. Mika and Mitsuba heard it but did not let their eyes off Narumi.

"What's with you and your many formations today?" Narumi attempted to strike a conversation with them.

Mitsuba rushed towards him, swinging her battle axe and Narumi knew that he better prepare himself. With Narumi's Genbushin, he manifested a shield to defend himself from any attack that Mitsuba planned to do. In which, he was surprised that she stopped her haste a meter from him and paused for a second there. Narumi was trying to figure out what sort of move she had up her sleeve.

 _What is she planning to do?_

 _If I turn away for even a moment, she'd attack me. It's either I make my move or they will._

Narumi swung his trident at her when she did not attack, he took it as his chance to at least knock one of them off. But the moment his shield was down, he realized what Mitsuba's role was.

"You missed." Mitsuba teased.

 _She's a freakin' decoy!_

She dodged his attack with a big leap of retreat and the milliseconds that took Narumi to recollect himself from his attack was long enough when adding a few more seconds for him to turn around and defend himself from an attack from the Kimizuki and Yuu duo coming from behind.

"Crap!"

He sees that Mika had defeated Rika and Taro already.

 _It was a switch... I see... instead of Yuu and Kimizuki attacking Rika and Taro, they were actually headed for me while Mika was headed for them from behind. It's always from behind. Their leader was distraction and they were willing to use their own teammate was decoy for it._

 _These kids..._

Narumi falls down with Yuu and Kimizuki standing in front of him with a smug grin.

"How did we do?" the two asked.

"Better than the past week, idiots." Narumi complimented.

"Yes!"

Mika, Mitsuba and Yoichi joined together as Narumi got back on his feet, his comrades gathering behind him. "Your sudden change of strategy in battle using ridiculous codenames were of big use. But I doubt it'd actually be helpful in real battle."

"We weren't supposed to use any of it except one." Yoichi confessed.

"But the situation demanded it so... it just happened." Kimizuki explained.

"Really? How can you memorize all those formations?" Narumi asked.

"Yeah, pretty complicated and has terrible names." Yayoi commented. The rest of Narumi's squad agreed with her. Well, Shinoa's squad actually would forget about it as well and would obviously be confused but...

"Well if we were criticizing each other's works for the whole day then it's hard to forget." Yuu expounded as he scratched the back of his head.

"You guys get to score 1 out of the many defeats you had from us and you're already telling us you're secret? Not bad." Narumi teased and Yuu shot him a glare when he realized Narumi was right.

"G- Guys don't say more!"

"I'm kidding. Not like I got much out of it."

Mika listened to their conversation. It actually felt great to work together with them as a team and be in sync with them. It was like, he really belongs with them. Like a family. He was at ease. But at the last second, he felt something in his gut that something was coming.

Someone was coming.

With a quick roundabout, he sees Guren with his sword, hopped from the building and was positioned to attack them with a slash. Mika's eyes widened for a second. "Heads up!" he yelled and he caught everyone's attention with it.

"I- It's Guren!"

"Back away! He looks angry!"

They made way and Guren lands in the space they made at the center. Smoke formed from the landing as the dust in the ground was blown by the sudden impact of Guren's landing.

"G- Guren you could've killed us!" Yuu shouts at him.

"That's what I intend to do." Guren says with a smile, pointing his sword at Yuu.

"Crap he got mad because we won!" Kimizuki exclaimed.

"Incoming!" Yoichi shouts towards his comrades when he saw Mito Jujo from Guren's squad was headed towards them as well, her fists packed for a punch. "Wave Formation A!"

Hearing their temporary leader's call, they rushed to position but Guren did not let them do any of their stupid formations. He blocks Yuu from going anywhere with his sword and attempted to slash him to half but Kimizuki came for Yuu's rescue, being able to push Guren away with a kick.

"Caterpillar Formation!" Yuu calls and Yoichi and Mitsuba ran towards Guren bravely. Mito who was running behind them, increased her pace to ruin whatever formation they were going to form. Mika blocked her path and she sidestepped to the left where she was greeted with a smiling Yuu.

Yoichi fired an arrow at Guren. He was too close for Guren to dodge. So Guren slashed his arrow.

"Oh so you're trying to fight closely with the other fighters huh? Think you have what it takes?" Guren says.

Yoichi quickly rolled behind him. Guren wasn't able to chase him since Mitsuba swung her axe, summoning a dozen of decoys around him, to which he threw his sword to create a wave of flame that killed the decoys almost immediately.

As soon as he did that, Guren turns back to Yoichi to block the arrow he fired but turned around again to block an attack from Mitsuba's heavy battle axe.

"Even with the two of you, you are still too slow." he commented to Mitsuba face to face.

"Inferno!" Mitsuba yelled and backs away from Guren who slowly walked towards her. With Guren's good instincts, he knew Yoichi fired another shot. He turned around to block it and as expected he knew Mitsuba would attempt another attack.

When he deflected her battle axe, she took a step back and ran to his side, going behind him. But she did not join Yoichi since Yoichi ran to the other side to remain behind Guren.

"I see where this is going... you are not going to confuse me in any way. It's just a matter of who gets tired first." he tells them when he realized what their plan was. Or so he thinks.

"Stars!" Yoichi yelled.

Meanwhile, Mito giving deathly blows to Yuu and Mika who were working together to fend her off. They were a good pair, she thought, but not good enough to keep her at bay. She lands a kick on Yuu's stomach and Yuu propelled away.

Mika did not react the way she thought he would, he was just calm and fought with her.

"You can't stop me!"

"Persistent, aren't you?"

Mito dodged to the left when Yuu lunged at her. Mika was waiting for her and threw his sword to cut her side but she was quick with her feet and tumbled back. "Here I come!" she heard Yuu.

She rolled forward to dodge Yuu again.

"You can't escape this!"

"Yuu!"

"Go! I got this!"

"Alright."

"AAAAAH!"

"Tsk." Mito was getting tired of Yuu's weak attacks and with one punch, he fell to his knees. "Enough already. A good soldier knows when he's defeated." she tells him and pulled his hair up. Seeing that he was smiling. "You sure are a noisy brat."

"Tell me about it." Yuu used his head to hit Mito by the chin and she fell backwards where Kimizuki's coffin was waiting for her. Without warning, she was swallowed by the coffin.

"She heard the count. But she was too focused with you." Kimizuki says and helped Yuu up.

When the other members heard Yoichi yell a new formation, they prepared themselves for an attack on Guren this time.

Guren decided to knock out the squad's leader and was headed for Yoichi when he was intercepted by Mika who blocked his sword from even touching Yoichi. The two shot each other a serious stare.

"Getting a hang of being with us humans, little Mikaela?" Guren tried to get under his skin.

"Maybe. What about you? Do you enjoy being the bad guy?" Mika retaliated.

They later parted when they saw in their peripheral a shot fired from a distance. A white tiger. It was someone's Cursed Gear. Shinya.

"Crap there's another one!" Yuu exclaimed and pulled Mika back to their side while Guren took a step back where Goshi was standing, wiping his pipe clean.

"Took you long enough to join in." Guren tells his friend.

"Hey, I don't plan on joining but when that kid's coffin swallowed Mito, I knew I had to help." Goshi replied with a grin and Guren returned his smile shortly before turning back to their opponents with a serious face. "These kids are something, eh?"

"Them and their formations... heh... let's see what they got."

Goshi blew on his pipe and it was the signal that the fight will continue.

"Family Formation!" they heard Yoichi shout.

"And here comes another one..." Goshi muttered. Out of his pipe came out blazing fire that waved towards the kids.

Mitsuba was the first to run forward with Yuu behind her. Your tricks will only work once, kid." Guren tells them, intimidating them. It's true that the same trick won't work, but he doesn't know what sort of trick they have now.

Summoning yet another set of decoys, Guren can see it in plain sight.

 _Are they kidding me? They're really going to use the same trick twice?_

The fire that Goshi made turned to soldiers and slaughtered the decoys. Guren hurried around Goshi, expecting that someone was behind but there was no one but Yoichi's arrow that purposely arrived at Guren's feet. Exploding the moment Guren was three inches near it.

"Asura-kannon!"

Passing through the illusions, Goshi blew on his pipe again to form more but he was surprised to find a coffin in front of him spitting Mito and the two tumbled together backwards. Guren who had recovered from the explosion created another wave of fire, so strong that everyone was blown away.

Except Yuu who was leaning on the swords that manifested from Asuramaru.

"You're full of decoys and diversions." Guren tells him. "I like that. But I want next to have a fight head-on." The rest of the squad were tired and panting already but they were keeping it from Guren who already noticed. "For now, let's celebrate your first win."

"YES SIR!"

* * *

While everyone was talking, Guren snuck out of the crowd to talk to Kureto who was watching them from a distance.

"You were watching closely that I was able to notice." Guren stated.

"Playing with the kids?" Kureto mocked. "I hope you're not too busy to handle the mission."

"Relax, everything's under control. Six days from now we will begin the assault on Nagoya."


	8. Building up relations with the squad

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Remonalin:** Thank you for your review! It sounds like a great idea! I'm hesitant to make it a Rated T one because of some stuff in future chapters. Thank you again!

 **SERAPH: THE BEGINNING 8  
** Three days later after their first victory over Narumi's squad, Yuu and the others continued their training until they were instructed to take a break for a while and later will receive announcements when they will be briefed of the assault on Nagoya.

Mika was in his room, looking out the window, thinking.

It was quiet until the door opened.

"Hey Mika, why are you here alone?" Yuu said when he saw his friend standing by the window. "We should eat!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Yeah well that reminds me... WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN EATING FOR THE PAST WEEKS?!" Yuu exclaimed and ran towards his friend. "Seriously, you keep saying you're not hungry and when I offer my blood you said you're full. But now, I am not going to buy that! Tell me the truth! Have you been secretly drinking someone else's blood?!"

Mika turned to his friend with a calm face.

"So what if I am?" he asked.

"Dude! I gotta know!"

"I didn't kill anyone if that's what you're worried of." he assured Yuu.

Yuu narrowed his eyes. "You're so calm about this... what are you keeping?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because you're not answering my question! Whose blood are you drinking?!" Yuu questioned. "Tell me or I will use our remaining days to investigate!"

It wasn't much of a threat but it's not like him to keep secrets from his friend. So he decided to speak up and tell the truth. Just saying her name will make Yuu feel happy anyways. He opened his mouth and spoke. "Mitsuba."

"Our Mitsuba? the one on our team?"

"Yeah."

"Are you for real?!" Yuu exclaimed at his friend. Before Mika could answer, Yuu ran for the door and locked it and pulled Mika by his side and sat on the bed. "Okay, tell me you didn't scare her!"

"I didn't."

"Then wha-how-why-when?! I don't understand!"

Mika couldn't help but chuckle. Yuu's never been this out of character before. "I was troubled one night about it. She happened to pass by with the intention of sneaking in the kitchen for a snack. And we had a talk."

"Whoa! So she was the one guilty of eating the rations! And I get blamed for it!" Yuu angrily muttered to himself. "But wait! What else happened? What did you talk about?"

"Stuff... she later offered that I drink her blood. And..."

"WAIT!" Yuu raised a hand to stop Mika from continuing. "SHE _offered_ you blood and you ACCEPT?! But _I_ OFFERED you MINE, you REJECT?!"

"You don't understand, I... I don't want you to suffer." Mika tells Yuu as calmly as he could.

"But I'm your friend! I should be the one you're talking this to! Not that I mind you finding Mitsuba interesting, but, why didn't you at least tell me?" Yuu says casually and Mika blushed slightly at the MItsuba part. "What?"

"I don't find her interesting. I just... she offered and I..."

"If Yoichi or Kimizuki offered, would you have accepted?" Yuu argued and Mika paused for a moment. Or well, paused the whole time. "I knew it."

"It's not what it seems!" Mika tried to explain. He was afraid Yuu was mad or jealous, but Yuu burst out laughing instead. "What's so funny?"

"I always planned to hook you and Shinoa up but you fell for Mitsuba instead. I'm glad." Yuu explained. "I'm glad. That you were able to have feelings for someone other than me. I mean, in a way..."

"Yuu..."

"I'm not your only friend now. We are no longer alone. We have them." Yuu says with a smile in his face. "I'd be actually happy if something else happened between you two. Have you kissed?"

"I have a feeling it's you and this Shinoa person that are together in the first place." Mika said, remembering that these kinds of topics is Shinoa's 'level'.

"H- Hey that's not true!"

The blonde vampire took his turn for a laugh and Yuu was relieved to see Mika laugh once in a while. "You know... I've been actually thinking of drinking your blood. Because I don't want to give Mitsuba any nightmares anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"When a vampire directly drinks blood from a human, they leave some sort of venom that will affect the source in a way. Nightmares, hallucinations... those sort of stuff. She was my first so I'm not entirely sure what else."

"You like her but you give her nightmares?!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Cut it out already... I only realized these feelings days later..." Mika mumbled shyly.

"Heh, so now you decided to dump those nightmares in me. Wait! If you drink not directly from the source, then that'd be a good thing, right?" Yuu suggested. "It doesn't have to be direct right?"

"I thought about it but... for some reason, I only want her blood."

Mika realized that Yuu was silent so he was worried that he said something that will make Yuu mad. But turning to his friend, Yuu was just grinning mischievously. The kind of grin he and Kimizuki give Mitsuba when they tease her.

"So it _is_ love."

"I- I'm serious!" Mika tried to get out of it. "I mean... Guren offered me blood to drink. He said that he got a few donors from the army and mixed it in one bottle. I drank it but I wasn't satisfied..."

"Okay it's your feelings saying 'I don't want them, i want her'." Yuu tried to explain.

"I get it already, I like her but this craving is different." Mika debated. Yuu tried to be serious for a moment. "Please tell me you're not trying to crack another lame joke about it."

"No. I just think that maybe she's special because she's from the Sangu clan or something."

"Sangu clan?" Mika repeated. "Come to think of it, she never mentioned her last name."

"Yeah she belongs there. They serve under the Hiragi's. Long story. Better if you ask the details herself." Yuu told his friend and Mika was more curious now.

"Hiragi... I heard that name before." Mika muttered.

"Shinoa Hiragi. She's the girl you met before the rest." Yuu reminded him and Mika was able to form conclusions in his head. "What? You want her for yourself too?"

"N- No! I was just curious! J- Just stop that already!"

"I'll stop when you confess to her."

"Only if you confess as well!" Mika tried to argue.

"Eh? Who am I going to confess to?" Yuu teased with a grin.

* * *

Later that night, Mitsuba was at the kitchen, getting more rations for a midnight snack. She was startled to see Mika sitting at the seat she prepared for herself. Dropping the bread and the soda, she stared at Mika who picked it up.

"Did I scare you?" he asked and placed the food in the table.

"Is it snack time for you already?" she asked, changing the topic.

"No that's not why I'm here. I wanted to talk to you about something." he got off the seat for Mitsuba to sit in. He instead sat on the table, looking down at her. Mitsuba was relieved the lights were dim so he wouldn't see her blush.

"W- What is it about?"

"Mitsuba..." the vampire lifted her face up so their eyes would meet.

"Y- Yeah?"

The moment she looked up at him, it wasn't their eyes that met. Their lips were pressed together for a short moment and she backed away in surprise, resulting for her to fall in her chair.

"I'm sorry, did I-?"

"N- No I'm fine! I just..!" Mitsuba sat up in a hurry and placed the chair back to where it belongs, nervously sitting down. "Y- You surprised me... I uh.."

"I should've asked first but... do you like someone?" he asked with a pointblank face and Mitsuba fell off her seat again.

"W- W-w-why are you asking that kind of question? I mean..."

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

When the words left Mika's lips, Mitsuba wasn't able to get back up this time and it worried the vampire that she may have liked someone after all. He kept quiet and did not approach her to give her space if ever she wanted to run from him.

"Mika..." she began. "...why?"

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Did Yuu tell you I like Yoichi?" she asked and Mika shook his head. "Well I like him... in a way of admiring him. I don't like him for this sort of stuff... and you... how could someone like you...?"

"I don't know anything about you to be honest. I know you're Mitsuba. You shout when you get angry, you cry when you want to cry. You eat when you want to eat. And you are embarrassed to let others know of your true feelings for them. For the past week or so, I got interested in you, especially when we have these talks every now and then... you listen to me and vaguely talk about yourself. You always put up a tough facade for others' sake but when we talk, I can feel that you also need someone to lean on."

He got off the table and crouched in front of her to hopefully see her face.

"I want to listen to your story next time and let me be the shoulder you'll lean on." he continued.

"Isn't this just because of my blood? It's affecting you? Your feelings?" Mitsuba assumed as she met his gaze.

"No. When I drink someone's blood, it's only just satisfaction for my appetite just as food is for you." he explained and gently leaned his forehead to touch hers. "I'm actually thinking of drinking someone else's blood so you won't have to suffer-"

"Mika..."

"Yes?"

"If you promise that these feelings of yours are true, t- then I want you to seal your promise with a kiss." she dared him. "If not... please forget this ever happened and I'll do the same."

Mika felt Mitsuba part from him but he pulled her back. "Don't leave." he whispered. "You didn't let me answer yet."

"It doesn't have to be today..."

Mika pulled her closer, lifting her face up so they could make eye contact. "Well I want to give my answer today." he tells her before slowly leaning forward to seal his promise with a kiss. It lasted a short while and he stopped. "I don't know how I'll prove it but... please give me a chance to do that."

"I thought you liked Yuu..." she tells him with a smile.

"I love him as family. You're family too... but special." he replied and leaned again for another kiss. This time, their kiss was longer.

* * *

The following day, Yuu was yawning as he exited his room, surprise-attacked by Kimizuki.

Yuu fell back from KImizuki's tackle. "What the heck Kimizuki?!"

"Shh! I need to tell you something!"

"Huh?"

"Where's Mika?" Kimizuki asked, as he looked left and right to see any sign of the blonde vampire. Yuu wasn't sure what it was about but he was fully awake now thanks to Kimizuki. "Is he still sleeping?"

"He was up early. So what is it?" Yuu said, annoyed.

"I saw him kiss Mitsuba last night!"

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"I thought he was going to force her and drink her blood, but they kissed instead! And they were too passionate for me to watch any longer!" Kimizuki told him in panic. Yuu was shocked despite knowing that Mika had a thing for the blonde girl.

"F- For real?! How long were you watching?"

"I don't know. I panicked and left.."

"Did they...?"

"I don't think so. They still have their clothes on."

"Crap, this developed faster than I thought..." Yuu muttered as he thought about it.

"Do we intervene?"

"Not until we hear Mika's side of the story."


	9. Preparation before Operation Nagoya

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **SERAPH: THE BEGINNING 9  
** Mika was in a room with Yuu and Kimizuki. They made sure no one was around to witness the little interrogation they planned to do.

"So Mika... how was last night?" Yuu asked.

"I did as you said." Mika replied casually.

"You confessed? Or you did something else?" Yuu tried to tease. But Mika wasn't bothered by it. He had a feeling that someone saw them last night after all. He just couldn't act or it will make Mitsuba panic.

"Both."

"Darn it!" Yuu was disappointed that he admitted quite quickly. "So you actually confessed then kissed her?"

"More like I kissed her then confessed to her." Mika corrected.

"Okay, Mika, hands down but how the heck did you do that?" Kimizuki said in awe. Yuu and Mika realized that Kimizuki was unaware of Mika drinking Mitsuba's blood for the past weeks after all.

"Long story." was all the two could say.

"You know?" Kimizuki raised a brow on Yuu who only grinned. "Fine, let's skip that story."

"Yep, we're more interested with what happened last night after all!" Yuu said excitedly but Mika raised a brow on him. "What?"

"We kissed. Period."

"Seriously?"

"If you two are so into getting laid then I suggest you find yourselves a girlfriend and then brag to me about it." he said and left the two speechless. He took the chance to leave the room and escape further interrogation.

The moment he leaves the room, he was surprised to bump into Guren on his way out.

"Little Mikaela, just the person I was looking for." Guren said.

"What is it?"

"Call on Yuu and Kimizuki. The meeting is about to start. I couldn't find them anywhere but I guess you'd know."

* * *

Later at the meeting, they were briefed of their mission just as Guren said would happen. Narumi Makoto Squad would be working together with Shinoa Hiragi's squad and they will be eliminating a noble called Lucal Wesker.

It was the only part of the meeting that Yuu and the others attentively listened to, or well, focused on. The rest was just them waiting for Guren to mention for any rescue plans for Shinoa. Unless of course they'd be doing it secretly.

When the meeting ended, Yuu and the rest of the team stayed in the conference room.

"We should be traveling to Nagoya by now. So don't waste your time staying here." Guren tells him as he head for the door.

"Yeah but you're missing something."

Guren sighed in defeat. It was either he argues all day with them or he tells them something to chew on. "Me and my squad will be handling Shinoa's rescue." he said and Yuu's serious face was enlightened in a flash.

The rest had the same reaction.

"F- For real?"

"Yes." Guren replied. "My squad will be be dispatched earlier for the front assault. We will head over to her rescue faster than anyone else can. That's why for the meantime, I need you and this little team to make sure all nobles within range are killed, otherwise the rescue operation will be interfered because it is our priority to go back and kill them. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Yuu and the others had left all pumped up, excluding Mika who stayed.

He had a feeling that Guren will be taking on Crowley or he doesn't know. So he had to say something for their sake.

"What do you want to talk about little Mikaela?" Guren asked with a grin.

"You lied. There is no rescue mission. How could you do that?" he said and Guren took note that Mika was one who will not believe his lies like the others would. "Yuu and the others believes in you."

"I just said what they wanted to hear."

"And if you fail to bring her back?"

"I drop the news like a bomb. No sugarcoating it." Guren replied with ease. Proving just how fast he was to come up with his lies. "I have no assurance she's alive even if we all believe she is. Unless of course, you know something about it?"

Mika hesitated to talk when he was asked. He wanted to help them but he couldn't find a way to talk without them knowing he's the one who hired Crowley for the ambush. "...No."

"Then leave this job to the pros, alright?"

* * *

 _[Unknown Location...] - November 25_

A girl that was blindfolded was lying in bed, with her JIDA jacket unbuttoned and wrapped around her, keeping her body from being exposed to the two female vampires around her. With only her underwear, it was visible that her legs had bite marks on them.

Both her hands were tied behind her back and a cloth around her mouth that kept her from talking.

Wincing in pain, she tried to move her legs that was being pinned down by a female vampire that was biting down on the fat part of her shin, drinking her blood while a blonde vampire was above her, sucking on her shoulder.

the girl couldn't see, couldn't think... all there was is pain and nightmares that never bothered her until recently.

Shinoa relies only with her ears to know what's going on around her, other than what she can feel right now. It was then that she heard the door creaked open. She could expect a savior to stop the torment or to find another lustful vampire hungry for her blood.

"Did you take care of her like I told you to?" she heard a male voice speak. The same one who took her to the vampires' territory. "Oh."

"We wanted to know how she tastes like..." Chess explained to him. "Seems like you've got good taste."

"I am honestly surprised you didn't suck her dry." Crowley said with a chuckle as he joined them in the bed. The two female aids released Shinoa and Crowley stared at how she was positioned in bed. Grinning. "Say, you didn't have to undress her like this."

"We just played with her a little." Chess replied.

"It's easier for us to know she's got no weapons once our guard is down." Horn justified.

"Relax, I'm not mad. I'm just tempted right now." the male vampire replied with a shrug. "And I've got work to do..."

"Well she's been a good girl since we got here. So how about we play with her some more?" Chess suggested.

"Chess." Horn called. She knew it was their cue to leave after all.

Chess frowned but it was to follow instructions or to get punished. So she and Horn exited the room to do Crowley' job that he didn't want to do at the moment. When the door clicked shut, the redhead seized the moment.

Crowley bent down to remove the cloth in Shinoa's mouth, "want to say something for yourself?" he asked playfully while his other hand crawled down the edges of her JIDA jacket. "I've got time to play."

"I got nothing to say." the girl replied.

"Really? How about you tell me your name then? Until now we've been strangers to each other." he continued to tease. "We've been with each other since our first meet and yet you're being rude to me." his finger slides from the jacket to the side of her stomach to poke the bite mark she had there.

He heard a soft grunt and he gently caressed the bite mark before moving down to her legs.

"Come on. What's it gonna take for me to get your name?"

"You rip your own heart off then you eat it."

"Okay I was asking nicely. Now I'm not in the mood for jokes." he growled and slides his hand in the part that Chess was sucking on earlier. She squirmed when he squeezed it. There wasn't really much movement from where she was.

The redhead then leans forward to her chest.

"You know, your aids have bigger breasts... why won't you play with them instead?" the girl spoke calmly but Crowley knew she was shaking inside.

"It's always different with a human." he replied and removed the blindfold in her eyes. She had her eyes shut for a moment but she realized that Crowley was blocking the light so she won't be blinded by it. "It would be nice if you could see me."

"Should I thank you for being generous and kind?"

Chuckling at her comment, he leans down to her neck for a bite. Shinoa closed her eyes to mentally and physically prepare herself for another ride of nightmares. But she was relieved to have that moment interrupted.

The door crashed open and Crowley turns to the cause of the disturbance.

"Ferid." Crowley says and Ferid skipped towards them.

"My, my, look at what you've been doing. And here I thought you've been torturing her to get the information we need." Ferid says and scrutinized the girl who glared at him. "She seems to be doing fine and happy here."

"Well what sort of torture do you propose?" Crowley asked to humor the stronger vampire.

"I'm glad you asked!"

Without warning, he grabs the girl with one hand and with swift movement, he anchored his fangs in her ears and she screams in pain. Ferid did not drink blood, instead, he chewed on her ear, biting and tugging until it bled and her blood's scent reached his nose.

He drops Shinoa to the floor, the side of her face bleeding from the assault. Ferid licks the stains left in his mouth and Crowley leaned close to Shinoa to lick the dripping blood. "Oh I'm not done yet." Ferid says and Crowley stopped. "It seems that she's not even ready to talk yet and despite the venom of high progenitors like us are flowing all over her body, she is unaffected by it, we can torture her without asking any questions at all!"

"Krul told us-"

"The Queen doesn't have to know. What she _does_ know is that we're working on this request." Ferid says and crouched beside Shinoa, scrutinizing her neck down her body that was partly revealed if it wasn't for the jacket and her bra and his eyes stopped in her legs to see bruises and bite marks. "You've been gentle."

"We can't afford to kill her." Crowley explained.

"Then let me show you how to do it _without_ killing her." Ferid said with a playful voice. His tone was mischievous and his grin was cruel.

Shinoa only had one eye open to see Ferid's cruel smirk because of his earlier assault. And just by that smirk she can tell she will not be let off easily like Crowley has been doing. He's also addicted to her blood but not to the point that he will value it.

"One last chance... will you tell us why your blood tastes like a demon's?"


	10. To fight, to rescue, is it a success?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **SERAPH: THE BEGINNING 10  
** "Shinoa!" Yuu shouted when he saw her in the infirmary. Rushing to her side, he takes her hand and she opened her eyes to see him with a worried face. "Y- You're back.. Guren saved you... I'm glad."

"Yuu..."

"I was beginning to worry- I- I don't want to lose you."

"Why are you being like this after a month? It's creeping me out." the girl teased and Yuu couldn't be anymore happier to have heard her jokes and comments again. But it was hard to hide the face he's showing right now. "What's wrong?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking ever since Mika and Mitsuba were together, and-"

"Micchan and who now?" Shinoa asked for confirmation. "For real?"

"Yes. A lot happened when you were gone and... and I'm happy for them." Yuu said with a smile. He can visualize a happy Mika and a blushing Mitsuba together. The two are happy together. "Every time I see them together I feel empty."

"You're jealous, aren't you?" she tried to guess.

"No, I uh... I feel that I want to also be with someone." he says and Shinoa had a feeling what he was trying to say.

"Yuu-"

"I'm not saying that you and I will be together like them. You being by my side is already enough for me." he says. "I.. I am happy when I'm with you and I'd cry every night because of the dreams I'd have about you dying."

"So you're saying I'm alive?"

"You've alive now, aren't you?" he said and looked Shinoa in the eyes. Realizing now that slowly Shinoa's figure was turning to ashes. "No wait! Please don't go! SHINOA!"

Yuu!

YUU!

"Huh? WHAT?!" Yuu woke up in a panic and Kimizuki had to hold him down because of it.

"You okay? Don't tell me you're feeling cold feet now?" Kimizuki asked.

"This is the real deal Yuu, are you sure you're okay?" Mitsuba asked, also concerned for Yuu who's been quiet ever since they started their travel. Mika was right beside Mitsuba and Yuu stared at them for a moment before looking away.

"I- I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep."

"Are you having nightmares?"

"Just a bad dream."

Days had passed since the meeting, the troops that were briefed to do the assault on Nagoya had gathered at the checkpoint and begin their attack.

Yuu and the others were walking behind Narumi's squad to position themselves for the ambush of their target. While walking, Yuu had been thinking since last night... he had a nightmare last night and now he had another one.

 _Shinoa can't be dead.. she... I know she's fighting to live._

"Hey." Mika elbowed him gently to get his attention. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I believe that.. I mean I want to, but... what if I face reality?" Yuu started and Mika stopped on his tracks to face him. Yoichi and the others stopped walking as well. "Because it seems to me that reality keeps punching me in the face that she's dead. And I've been just lying to myself."

"If you say that then it means everyone else here are taking the blow for you." Mika shot back at him. "We all want to believe she's alive and we all have doubts. But nothing good is gonna come out of us just letting our nightmares take over us."

"Yuu, she's going to come back. I can feel it." Kimizuki speaks. "Our squad is not called Shinoa Hiragi Squad for the title."

"She'll kick our asses if we stain her name and the name of her squad and you know it." Mitsuba added.

"I think she'd also enjoy pranking Mika and Mitsuba when she gets back too." Yoichi added and Mitsuba blushes but could not believe that Yoichi was saying these things when usually he'd keep quiet about it.

Yuu smiled at his friends before turning back to Mika.

"Let's cling with the good memories we have with her." Mika told Yuu. He doesn't know her well or much like he does know the rest, but he was sure she was a person he'd want to meet soon.

"You're right... I'm sorry for even being a dick for a second there." Yuu said and everyone laughed. 'I'm interested to know how she'll react if she discovers about her formations and how well she'll weigh to reject them!"

"She'll reject yours and you know it."

"Darn it!"

When Yuu was in a better mood, everyone was glad and was about to run after the Narumi Squad but suddenly, Yuu blocked their path with an energetic aura and happy face.

"What now Yuu?"

"The Shinoa Hiragi Squad will live through this and we will return victorious." Yuu stated. "Everyone must promise that."

"No one's dying."

"Heh, as if you expect me to miss the fun?"

"That's a promise I can keep."

"We'll see this until the end."

"Make sure you promise yourself, Yuu."

Yuu beamed at them and threw his fist in the air, the rest of his teammates following his lead. "LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

Guren and his team were running inside the city hall with Shinya who was in front with him. Guren has been running around without giving direct orders and all they do was follow him. Shinya was their best bet for an explanation.

"So... ready to tell us where we're going yet?" Shinya probed. "I mean, we're supposed to be after Crowley Eusford, you know?"

"We are."

"And how exactly do you know where he is?" Shinya asked.

"I just do."

Little did they know, Guren was following an apparition of Mahiru who was leading the way to where Crowley was. Mito wanted to complain but Shinya said he'd handle the questioning. Sayuri and Shigure kept quiet because sooner or later they'll find out anyways. Goshi just smiled as he followed Guren's lead.

Turning one sharp turn to the right, Guren suddenly halted, resulting for Shinya to bump into his back and Mito bumping on Shinya's back. Sayuri and Shigure were able to halt in time while Goshi casually walked into the room.

Guren looked around, seeing Crowley in the center of the room with a civilian lying down the floor. There was a bag over the civilian's head, hands tied behind its back, ankles tied together and a big tattered cloak over it.

"Did we interrupt you on your meal?" Guren asked, trying to start a conversation with the vampire. Crowley who was stepping on the wounded civilian removed his foot from the civilian's head and smiled.

"It's actually me just throwing off trash. But now that living livestock is here maybe you can handle the garbage for me."

"Sorry we don't clean up your mess after you eat. But we will bill you for ordering such exquisite package." Guren played along with him.

"Alright, put the bill on my tab. You know who I am." was Crowley's only reply as he stormed off the room. Mito and Shinya waited for Guren's instructions who shook his head and they did not pursue him.

Guren walked towards the civilian with a sigh. "Man, another dead one to bury." he whined.

"Last time you said that, the kid we got was still alive." Shinya reminded him. "And we almost buried him alive."

"It was dark that time." Guren countered as he knelt down to remove the bag from over the civilian's head, seeing that it was no ordinary civilian. His eyes widened as his body froze in shock.

So did his comrades.

"Is that...?"

"Is she still alive?"

Guren responded to their questions and checked her pulse but was bothered to the swelling in the girl's neck and felt the bite marks so deep that he knew at once that she was bitten once or twice. He felt a slight pulse from her.

"She's still alive." Guren said softly.

"Goodness! How can she survive the nobles for over a month now?" Goshi wondered aloud.

Hesitant to see what's under the cloak, Guren swallowed and took the courage to see what she's endured for the past month. Lifting the cloak off her, he saw the tattered JIDA uniform unbuttoned and that her once fair white skin was now covered in black and yellow bruises, bite marks and dried blood.

He quickly covered her with the cloak and shut his eyes for a moment to think.

"What do you plan on doing?" Shinya asked, being able to read what's on his mind.

"It's best if she just get this over with." Guren says, now opening his eyes to remove his jacket and put if over Shinoa.

"If we kill her then all the suffering she endured would be for nothing." Shinya tells him in case he hadn't thought of it. "Plus you made a promise to the kids that you'd return her."

"Like this?" Guren carried the girl in his arms, the girl's legs visible to Shinya and the others. "How do you think Yuu will react to this? She's halfway dead."

"She didn't die in the hands of the vampires only to die in our hands." Shinya tried to argue.

"Well it's our pride to have been killed by our kind than theirs."

Mito and Goshi turned to each other before one of them decided to speak. "Guren, please think this through. You've been sending us to secretly scout for her location. And you've been lying to the kids about rescuing her. And now that we got her back, the least we can do is tell them she's alive."

"Until when?" Guren asked them. He was hurt by this like any of them are. And he knows that the fact he was deeply hurt and angry right now means that Yuu will feel the same. He cannot risk that.

"She won't die by anyone's hands." Kureto said as he approached them.

Guren was caught in surprise that Kureto Hiragi came out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be here until two days." Guren said, suspicious of Kureto arriving in time and being able to witness everything without anyone noticing him.

"I asked Aoi to follow you around because you've been fishy. The moment you had the chance to pursue Crowley, you didn't and instead you got Shinoa back." Kureto summed it up for him. "And since every noble was killed except Crowley Eusford, I think it's enough compensation that you hand that soldier to us for interrogation."

"You want to interrogate her when she's critically injured?" Guren bellowed.

"Better than killing her off without asking anything." Kureto decided to play his game. "It's time that she acts like a Hiragi for once and be of use to us."

"The least you can do for her is give her time to recover and wake up where her friends are waiting for her." Guren tried to negotiate.

"The only request I'd grant for her is to treat her wounds and still keep her name." Kureto however does not want to easily agree to Guren's negotiation. "And if you want me to grant that request is if you tell her friends she's dead."

"What?"

"The only way they'd stop looking for her is to tell them straight. She's dead. And you wouldn't have to worry about them asking you the same thing everyday or you having the lie to them everyday." Kureto offered instead.

"If I tell them she's dead, it's the same as lying to them."

"Like you said, she's a dead man walking. She's only alive to give us the information we need. You won't be lying when that time comes." Kureto pressed.

"And if she doesn't die?" Guren attempted a blackmail, to which, Kureto responses calmly.

"Then you tell them you found her and they meet. Do we have a deal, Guren?"


	11. He keeps his promises, right?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OWARI NO SERAPH.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This is the final chapter! After this the sequel will begin. I have three parts in mind. Seraph: The Beginning, Seraph: In the Middle and Seraph: of the End. Each part will be very short like this so don't worry. For now this is the last chapter and just watch out for announcements in my profile for the part 2.**

 **Read on!**

 **SERAPH: THE BEGINNING 11**

Yuu and the rest of the squad regrouped with Narumi's squad and the rest of the squads that were left after being dispatched to fight in Nagoya. And arriving at the rendezvous point, they see that there wasn't much casualty as they murdered about five nobles in one day.

It was a surprise but it was something they'd like to celebrate and call a victory.

Choppers arrived along with the reinforcements of Kureto, jeeps and trucks, ready to pick them up.

"Yuu, we did it." Yoichi tells him with a happy face. "It's... surprisingly easier than we thought.."

"And Mika is with us the entire time! I guess this proves that vampires _and_ humans _can_ work together after all!" Yuu added and turns to his blonde friend who smiled at him. It wasn't told to everyone that they allied with Mika yet, they all just assume he's human. But with this victory they have, there was no doubt they'd recognize Mika as an official ally now.

And Mika will receive the recognition he deserves and the feeling of being welcomed despite that he's turned.

"Come on in rookies." Narumi calls them. He was seated in the drivers' seat of an army truck with Yayoi sitting beside him. "Ride the back. We're going home."

"We're going home victorious." Yuu corrected them. Narumi couldn't help but smile at the rookies.

"We're going home victorious." he repeated.

Yuu and the others rode the back of the truck happily, seating with the rest of Narumi's squad and they drove in a convoy following the rest of the survivors back home. Everyone was happy but Mika... was disturbed. He could not understand how everything went smoothly when Crowley was in the area. There was no way it was a coincidence that he's around and there aren't much casualties.

Something was up. And he wants to know what it is.

Crowley wouldn't allow such victory to happen. He can't be too busy or too scared or too weak. He was too powerful to even feel those emotions. Which is why Mika cannot be calm and celebrating when the whole 'victory' they have is suspicious.

And he was right to feel that way.

Everyone in the truck chatted about the recent events, Mitsuba was second to notice of Mika not being able to express his delight in the matter while Yuu was the first. He may be dense in many different things but not too thick to miss the fact that his friend was troubled.

As soon as they arrived back home, they hopped off the truck, still blabbing of their victory.

"And so we did it again!" Yuu shouts excitedly. "Victory is in our hands!"

"I guess when humans actually use their brains they can make anything possible." Kimizuki joked but was actually just pertaining to Yuu. And Yuu knew that.

"Hey!"

"That call to use the Family Formation at the last minute was surprisingly effective." Yoichi agreed with Kimizuki. "I wasn't even able to think much because of the pressure." he added.

"Instead of a straight out compliment, you guys had to say I'm an idiot first, didn't you?" Yuu muttered.

"Well it's what she would've done." Mitsuba opined and they were silent for a moment.

It's been a month that they didn't hear her voice. Get involved with her childish pranks, her playful remarks, her annoying sarcasm and teasing comments. But even so, their memories of her will not fade. She will always be their squad leader.

Thinking about it, Yuu realized how important she is to him. And how he's been jealous of Mika being able to have Mitsuba by his side and be welcomed by humans at the same time. While he... he literally grew up with the humans and has been with Shinoa ever since and he only realized how much he liked her when she's not around. _I guess I really am an idiot..._

"We'll get to see her soon right?" Yoichi asked.. "I mean, Guren..."

"He made a promise." Yuu said as he clenched his fists. "And Guren always keep his promises."

Seeing Yuu with a determined look, the three refrained from crying. They want to be strong. Strong for everyone. And strong for Yuu.

"Cheers to the Shinoa Hiragi Squad then.." Mitsuba says, raising her battle ax in the air. The rest of the members unsheathe their weapon and following her lead. "We are family..."

"...and we'll forever be Shinoa Hiragi Squad." Yuu added.

They were forming a circle, their weapons raised up and touching midair. They paused for a moment to cherish the moment.

"Alright I hate to break your bubble kids but you have to report to the lieutenant now." Narumi tells them and they laugh. "Go on. Make sure not to be late."

When they reported in, they didn't see Guren, instead they see his squad handling everything. It was a sign that things didn't go well on Guren's end. Yuu was desperate to know what happened. Why wasn't he around?

He ran towards Shinya who faked a smile at him.

"Where is Guren?" Yuu asked.

"He's still talking with the higher ups. He'll be back in an hour to talk with you guys." Shinya assured him. "For now, I think he'd want you to celebrate with the rest of the JIDA soldiers."

"But..."

Yuu gritted his teeth. He didn't want to doubt on Guren or to think for a moment that she was dead. But if he were to tell himself he didn't think about it then he'd be lying to himself. It crossed his mind, but he didn't want to dwell in the matter.

Mika placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"He keeps his promises, remember?" Mika tells him with a soft voice. "Let's trust him."

"Yeah... you're right."

Kimizuki and Yoichi were worried but they hid their worry by grabbing Yuu by the neck to ruffle his hair and goofing around. To be strong for a friend is what they'll do until Guren comes back.

"Oh by the way Mika, you have to restock right?" Shinya says and Mika stopped on his tracks.

He already told Guren that he doesn't need anyone's blood. He knew it was a message to get him away from the squad without anyone being suspicious.

"But aren't you drinking Mitsuba's blood? Or did you have enough?" Yuu spilled the beans and Mitsuba blushes as she hits Yuu until he fell on the ground and continuously stomps on him.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she shouts at him.

"It'll be fine. I don't want to always drink her blood, it may affect her health." Mika joked with a smile and Mitsuba stomped on Yuu even harder.

"Hey don't pin that blush on me!" Yuu cried out.

"Huh? What's going on?" Yoichi wondered. Not getting what was going on. Kimizuki places an arm around him with a smirk.

"Allow me to fill you in with the details on our walk." he whispered.

But Kimizuki ended up being kicked by Mitsuba as well and she stomps on him and Yuu on her panic. Leaving Yoichi clueless and curious at the same time with what was going on. Something was up.

"Go on and talk. I'll be right behind you after I restock." Mika assured them.

Mitsuba grabs the two out the door and Yoichi follows. Leaving Mika with Guren's squad.

When Mika turns to them, his smile was gone and he was serious. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I believe Guren wants to tell you this himself."

Mika was escorted in a classified underground territory that very few people know about. He was beginning to be nervous on what was going on. If things were _this_ shady then something really bad must've happened.

The bad stuff was buried by the dream victory that the humans had back at Nagoya.

Guren was in his seat, slouched and reading a paper when Mika finally found him after walking down the dark tunnel with Shinya. Shinya left as soon as Mika had seen Guren.

"Why me?"

"You came all the way down here to ask that?" Guren said, raising a brow on him. "Not 'what is this place?' or 'what do you want to talk about?'" he continued and Mika glared at him. Guren sighed. "You; because you don't ask stupid questions." he answered.

"So you actually trust me?"

"Who ever said I didn't?" he retorts and Mika was quiet. "Yuu and the whole team likes you. I don't see the point in being distant with you."

"And what sort of secret are you actually entrusting me with?"

Mika didn't honestly want to know. Because he's had enough bullets that may backfire on him at any moment. Another secret piling after another will not do him good in the future.

Guren looked him in the eye for a moment. Mika froze when they locked eyes. "Follow me." Guren finally said after the silence.

He follows Guren walk into a different room where the lights were dim and there was a gurney in the middle of the room. Lying in the gurney was a girl covered in bandages and all sorts of stuff injected to her arms. Shinoa.

The blonde vampire's eyes were wide as saucers when he saw her. Seeing her frail body covered in injuries and bite marks. Her breathing was calm and heartbeat normal.

"Shinoa's alive." Guren says. "But I can't tell anyone else that."

Hearing it from his mouth, Mika turns to him with a scared look in his face. "What do you mean? Yuu and the others are expecting you! They believe that you saved her and they want to believe that-!"

"I know what I said!" Guren cuts him off.

"Then how could you have decided to keep this a secret?" Mika asked. But he retracted that question almost immediately when it dawned him. "You met up with Crowley Eusford? Did he tell you anything?"

"Why are you so nervous, Mikaela?" Guren dodged out of the question and decided to point the gun at Mika instead. "It's as if... you're nervous that I found something out and not tell you about it."

"You kept this a secret when all Yuu and everyone else wanted was to see her again." Mika tried to change the topic.

"I know. It's what they wanted." Guren says. "But is it what _you_ also want? As far as I'm concerned it was you, her and Yuu one month ago. But only you and Yuichiro came back while she was taken by a vampire who i assume is Crowley Eusford. Doesn't it sound like something's up?"

"What are you trying to imply?" Mika pretended to be innocent.

"That you don't want her back because you were the reason she's gone in the first place." Guren said sternly.

Mika was more afraid than ever. He's been made. Guren knows the truth. He knows everything. And whether or not Crowley said anything, Guren _knows_. And he's not gonna let this go. He's going to hold it against Mika.

The blonde vampire knew it was gonna backfire on him any day, but he never expected this would be the time.

"Guren..." he tried to speak.

"I wanted to kill her." Guren confessed. "Because she's in a critical condition. And I didn't want her to suffer. Or for Yuu to even know she went through hell because it's going to destroy him."

"W- Why are you telling me this?" Guren already had the upperhand. And yet... he's giving Mika a bullet now.

"Because I'm giving you a chance to choose what to do." Guren says. "I'm not going to hold your secret against you because now you know mine. We both have something on each other. All that's left is for you to decide what to do. You tell Yuu...or you make things right."

 _Does he want me to..?_

"You want me to kill her." Mika said aloud, knowing what Guren was trying to say.

"Her brother will do much terrible things to her when she wakes up. And that will be another experience of hell." Guren persuaded.

"Yeah but it's not _my_ or your call to make. She's another human being that can decide for herself!" Mika yelled. "I... I don't want to lie to Yuu again nor do I want to carry another burden by making a call for someone I don't have the right to decide to!"

"She doesn't remember a darned thing!" Guren yelled back at him. And Mika was shut speechless.

 _What? What does he mean?_

Guren didn't want to say anything but now that he failed not to talk, best to cut to the chase. "She woke up hours after we arrived here. She doesn't know me, you, or anyone else for that matter." he continued. "She doesn't even know who she is. And that's not all, because her brother has questions for her that he wants answers for. Sadly she can't answer that, can she?"

"But he made you promise that she's not to be killed that's why you want me to do it." Mika muttered his conclusions.

"Do you still think she can make a call for herself?" Guren continued to press. "Because you don't know her brother like I do. And with your time here I'm sure you know she's a Hiragi and a Hiragi always do things in an inhumane way."

Mika still shook his head. He cannot give in to this. "Yuu still wouldn't agree to do this."

"That's why it's you I talked to. You don't care about her and it's not gonna hurt to kill a soul you don't know."

"Well that's the problem, because I _do_ know her. Right before she was taken by Crowley, I befriended her. She trusted me, she had her guard down and... and I watched her cry when Crowley drank her blood until I lost consciousness." Mika growled. "So if you think I'm a cold monster that will do as you say, you're wrong. I may have known her for a very short while but I will not give up on her like you're doing now. Because I don't abandon family."

Guren sighed and chuckled at Mika's argument.

He pats Mika in the shoulder and smiled. "You're not bad, kid. Not bad at all." he compliments. "I wanted to know how far you'd go and I guess you are worth the trust."

"What?" Mika blinked in wonder. Was that a test just now?

"It's true of Shinoa's condition that she has no memories. But I wanted to know if you'll help me with my plan. And hearing all this family crap from you like Yuu would say, I believe you're willing to go as far as it takes."

"Why? What's your plan?"

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT PART OF THE SERIES!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

 **WARNING! THE NEXT SERIES WILL BE RATED M! WARNING, THE NEXT SERIES WILL BE RATED M! SO IF YOU ARE YOUNG AND BELOW 18, THEN JUST WAIT FOR THE THIRD SEQUEL. I'LL PUT A PREVIOUSLY SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE RATED M CONTENT STUFF.**

 **ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU, SEE YOU GUYS AND HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU!**


End file.
